Insomniac moments and all the rest
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Rory and Jess meet in Luke's apartment. They have an instant connection. See what happens when they meet during many sleepless nights.
1. Chapter 1

'**Time check!' Rory asked breathlessly as she ran into the diner. Stopping at the counter and drinking the waiting coffee in one sip.**

'**4:45.' Lorelai said to her daughter as Luke came out from behind the curtain that led to his apartment.**

'**Have you got the bag?' Rory asked desperately trying to catch her breath.**

'**Hi! Would I forget?' Lorelai asked mock offended handing over the bag full of Rory's clothes.**

'**Thanks mum. I can hardly turn up to a rock concert in Chilton uniform.' She smiled. Turning to Luke she added 'I need to borrow your apartment for a quick change. I'm meeting Lane and Dean in 15 minutes and I cannot be late.' Rory said heading towards the curtain.**

'**Sure. Although I should warn…' Luke began but it was to late. Rory had bolted up the stairs on the word sure. She ran into the apartment and tripped over a boy sat on an inflatable mattress.**

'**Ah!' Rory yelped as she hit the floor.**

'**Quite an entrance.' The guy smirked. She looked up at him and smiled.**

'**Sorry. I just need to change.' Rory said holding up the bag. Unable to move away from his gaze. His eyes were captivating.**

'**Huh?' He replied. Rory got up and hurried into the bathroom. Changing quickly into a pair of jeans and a white top. Putting on a necklace and tightening Dean's bracelet. She returned to the main room where there was a mirror and got out her mascara.**

'**Going somewhere?' The guy asked. She jumped having forgotten he was there.**

'**Uh yeah. Rock concert in New York!' Rory replied excitedly.**

'**In that?' He asked. She immediately stopped what she was doing.**

'**What's wrong with this?' Rory asked turning to face him. He smirked at her. Though he couldn't help noticing her blue eyes. **

'**Nothing. So long as you wanted your outfit to scream small town girl.' He replied.**

'**And who are you exactly?' Rory asked annoyed as she returned to applying her mascara.**

'**I'm Jess. Luke's nephew.' He answered her, rummaging through a big duffle bag.**

'**Oh! I heard you were coming.' Rory replied turning back to him with interest. Her eyes rested on a copy of Oliver twist on his makeshift bed. She smiled.**

'**You are?' He prompted.**

'**Rory Gilmore. My mum and Luke are close friends.' Rory explained. 'So where'd you move from?'**

'**New York actually.' Jess answered her question. He couldn't help but watch her as she applied some eyeliner.**

'**Really? So can you recommend any good parking near the concert?' Rory asked.**

'**Your driving?' Jess asked. Once again smirking. Rory looked at him, she liked his smirk.**

'**My boyfriend is.' She replied not noticing the slightly disappointed look on Jess' face.**

'**You're not going to get parking anywhere near. I suggest parking on 25****th**** and getting on the subway.' Jess offered the information.**

'**Thanks.' She smiled. 'Right well I should go.' **

'**Here.' Jess said holding out his black leather jacket.**

'**What's that for?' Rory asked taking it.**

'**Makes you look a little less small town. More like New York chick going to the rock concert.' Jess replied casually.**

'**Thanks.' Rory smiled pulling it on. It felt warm against her bare arms.**

'**Looks good on you.' Jess couldn't help but smile. Rory looked at her reflection then turned back to Jess.**

'**You should come.' Rory said grabbing her small handbag.**

'**OK' Jess answered simply. He wanted to hang out with Rory. 'Uh No!' **

'**No what?' Rory asked confused.**

'**You are NOT taking a handbag.' Jess said taking it off her and removing her phone and purse. This is all you'll need. Put it in the pocket of my coat. He looked inside the book and smiled at the copy of Oliver twist she was carrying. He pulled in out and handed it over. 'You may need this as well.' He said grabbing his own copy. Which he'd been reading before she arrived.**

'**Why can't I take my bag?' Rory questioned.**

'**You'll be mugged that's why.' Jess replied heading down the steps.**

'**Oh.' Rory replied as she followed.**

'**Uncle Luke. Rory invited me to go to this concert in New York' Jess said putting his book in his back pocket.**

'**Oh right. Well enjoy yourself. What time will you be back?' Luke asked glad that Jess had made a friend so soon after arriving.**

'**It'll be late.' Rory said catching her mothers eye.**

'**Nice jacket.' Lorelai commented.**

'**Uh yeah. Jess lent it to me.' Rory blushed.**

'**Well. Have a good time. Wait. What is that?' Lorelai asked pulling the book from Rory's pocket. 'A book!'**

'**What? Jess has one as well. Actually it's the same one.' Rory smiled as they left.**

**A/N- Right so a brand new Rory/Jess story! I will try and update daily. Review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Subway Situations

Rory and Jess walked up to lane and Dean who were waiting outside the diner. Rory smiled at them both.

'Got your things?' Rory asked Lane. Lane held up a bag.

'And that is?' Jess asked Rory.

'She can't be seen leaving stars hollow in her concert outfit or make-up.' Rory explained quickly. Dean looked Jess up and down, taking an instant disliking to him.

'This is?' Dean prompted putting his arm round her shoulder.

'Oh sorry. That's Luke's nephew Jess. I invited him to come with us.' Rory said. It was then that Dean noticed the jacket. He clenched his jaw. Guessing it was Jess'.

'Why's he coming?' Dean asked quietly. Though loud enough for everyone to hear.

'He's a New Yorker and we need a guide.' Rory smiled at him.

'Why do we need a guide?' Dean asked.

'America in the 21st century is full of stupid people and ridiculous situations' Rory replied simply. Dean and Lane looked confused.

'What?' Dean asked.

'Bill O'reiley, the O'reiley factor.' Jess smiled quoting the author and the book that Rory's quote had come from.

'I'm impressed.' Rory smiled. 'So come on let's go.'

'Who's Bill O'reiley?' Lane asked getting into the back of the car with Rory. Dean got into the front and Jess climbed into the passenger seat.

'An author.' Jess replied looking over his shoulder so he could see Rory.

'Rory. Ride up front with me.' Dean said before turning the engine on.

'I can't. I have to do Lane's make-up. I need to hold the shield up whilst she changes as well.' Rory explained. As if on cue Lane pulls out a make-up bag and a Clash t-shirt.

'Fine.' Dean grumbles. Finally he pulls away and heads out of town.

'So Jess. How long have you been in stars hollow?' Lane asked.

'Not long.' Jess said vaguely. He was watching as Rory expertly applied eyeliner to Lane in a moving car. 'Quite a skill you've got there.' He nodded to Rory. She looked up and smiled.

'My mum taught me everything I know about applying make-up in fast cars.' Rory replied.

'This isn't a fast car.' Jess laughed.

'How long is not long?' Dean asked trying to change the subject. Not to mention stop Jess staring at Rory.

'4 hours.' Jess replied.

'How are you liking it so far?' Lane asked.

'The whole town is full of weird people.' Jess answered.

'Oh come on there must be at least one person you would consider hanging out with. On a permanent basis. Not counting me and Dean because you're hanging out with us without first having met us so you couldn't have known better.' Lane said rambling, as Rory twisted her hair into two buns and stuck some chopsticks through them.

'Maybe.' Jess said glancing at Rory.

'Why'd you move anyway?' Dean asked getting really annoyed.

'Didn't have a choice.' Jess answered wishing the conversation would move on from him.

'Not very chatty are you?' Dean scoffed. Jess didn't reply and as Rory put up the curtain so Lane could change the car fell into silence.

'We're here. Now to find parking.' Dean said as they approached the concert.

'Go to 25th. Park there.' Rory said remembering Jess' advice.

'Rory that's 20 blocks away from the park.' Dean said shaking his head.

'So we'll take the subway.' Jess said sounding just a little bit patronising.

'But why?' Dean persisted.

'There's not going to be parking anywhere near here.' Rory answered. 'Go to 25th' Dean gave in and headed towards 25th reluctantly. Sure enough they arrived and pulled into a parking space straight away.

'Which way to the subway?' Rory asked as they all stepped out of the car.

'Follow.' Jess said walking off. They obeyed and soon came to the entrance. Walking down the steps Rory began to get nervous. She'd never been on the Subway before. She had however heard stories about it. All ended badly.

'You OK?' Jess asked her as they piled into the busy train.

'Hmm' Rory said turning pale as they began to move.

'You can hold my hand if you want.' Jess offered slightly amused. She began to reach out to him.

'She'll be holding MY hand.' Dean practically shouted. Glaring at Jess. Jess however found this amusing and smirked back.

'Have it your way.' Jess said holding onto the bar as they sped along.

'This is so exciting!' Lane said looking around her. 'I never thought we'd pull this off.'

'Yeah. How could you pull it off? You never did explain.' Dean asked now deciding to ignore Jess.

'Well see. My mother is leaving tonight at 5.30 for an antiques fair. So I told her I was going to Rory's to study. Then my Aunt is coming over to watch me for the next couple of days. So at 10 I'll call her and say I'm staying at Rory's. It's on the pre approved list of places I can go so it should be fine. So as long as I am back by 7am tomorrow. I should be fine.' Lane explains.

'That is the most organised sneaking out I've heard of. What happened to good old fashioned climbing out the window?' Jess asked as they arrived at their stop.

'You don't know Mrs Kim.' Rory replied simply. Thankful they were getting off the subway.

**A/N- Let me know what you think. I love to hear your feedback. So please review. It gives me incentive to write faster!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Long road to the hollow

'Dean where are we?' Rory asks as they drive home. The clock in the car ticks over to 1am. Lane is asleep in the backseat with Jess reading alongside her.

'Uh. Just coming up for…Uh Rory what does that sign say?' Dean asks. Jess looks up from his book.

'Trenton. Where's Trenton?' Rory answers him reading the sign that they'd just passed.

'Oh Man!' Jess says from the back seat.

'What?' Dean snaps back at him. Jess puts his book away.

'You went the wrong way out of the city. Trenton is in New Jersey.' Jess replies. Suddenly wishing he'd been paying attention when they left.

'You're kidding.' Rory says looking over at Dean who's eyes were closed. 'Dean!' Rory yells. His eyes snap open immediately.

'What?' He asks turning his focus to the road.

'You were falling asleep at the wheel. Pull over.' Rory demands. Dean doesn't listen.

'Rory you don't drive. Your test isn't until next week. Nor does Lane.' Dean said looking for a place to turn around. He makes a left guessing that's the right direction.

'Jeez! You just happened to miss the sign that says this leads to Philly.' Jess says from the back seat.

'You can drive right?' Rory turns to Jess.

'Sure can.' Jess replies.

'OK then. Dean pull over and let Jess drive. Go sit in the back and get some sleep.' Rory orders him. Dean very reluctantly pulls over and lets Jess swap seats with him. Immediately he falls asleep. Jess pulls back onto the road and turns off at the first right turn.

'How long will it take to get back?' Rory asks turning in her seat so she's facing Jess.

'About 3 and a half hours.' Jess replies getting them onto the right road.

'I can't believe we didn't notice.' Rory said opening her window slightly.

'Well we both had our heads stuck in books.' Jess replies as he watches her wrap his coat firmly around her.

'If you're cold why'd you open the window?' He asks with a small smirk playing on his lips. She smiled at him tucking her legs under her.

'I like to feel the air when I'm in the car.' Rory explains. 'So aren't you tired?'

'Not really. I don't sleep much. I'm a bit of an insomniac. I think that may be part of the reason my Mum couldn't cope. I kept getting up in the night and making noise. Or going out.' Jess replied. 'How about you? You can go to sleep if you like. You don't need to keep me company.'

'I can't sleep in cars.' Rory answered. 'Oh I should call my mum, she was expecting us back a while ago.'

'Won't she have gone to bed?' Jess asks.

'No. She wanted to stay up and get all the gossip.' Rory replies. 'Oh my batteries dead. Do you have a phone?'

'Left it in stars hollow.' Jess replied. 'Will your mum be mad?'

'No. Uh she'll be a bit worried by the time we get home at around 4.30.' Rory answers looking over to Jess. She couldn't help wondering what had got him sent here. Deciding not to ask she smiled. 'So you like Oliver Twist.'

'One of my favourites.' Jess answered.

'Do you read a lot?' Rory asked. Hoping he'd say he did. She already liked him. She hugged the jacket tighter to her. Jess toyed with the idea of saying not much. He usually wouldn't talk so much. He'd become defensive. Evasive, but he liked Rory.

'Only all the time.' He answered watching her face light up. The rest of the journey consisted of them talking about books, music, movies and just about everything. Lane and Dean didn't stir once the whole time. They stopped for coffee on Rory's demands at least 8 times.

'Ok back in stars hollow.' Jess said as they pulled into the peacefully sleeping town.

'Already?' Rory asked looking at the clock. Time seemed to have flown by but as she looked it was 4.15.

'Who shall we drop off first?' Jess asked.

'Uh Dean. Lane's staying with me tonight.' Rory answered. They drove to Dean's house and pulled up outside. Rory woke Dean up and he got out of the car.

'OK shall I drop you two off then?' Jess asked.

'No way you're not taking my car.' Dean snapped. 'I need it in the morning.'

'Dean come on it's late.' Rory pleaded.

'NO! He's not driving my car without me in it.' Dean yelled grabbing the keys off him and going inside the house. Jess smiled over at Rory.

'Bit of a jerk that one.' Jess said picking Lane up from the backseat of the unlocked car.

'He's not normally like that.' Rory defends. Turning to Jess her eyes widen. 'You can't carry her all the way to my house!'

'Why not? It's stars hollow. So it'll be what a five minute walk.' Jess smirked. 'So lead the way.' Rory smiled at him and led the way. A little while later they walked through the back door into the kitchen. Finding Luke and Lorelai sat waiting.

'You're home. I was getting so worried!' Lorelai jumped up and hugged Rory.

'Is there somewhere I can put Lane down? She's small but carrying her for 10 minutes get's a little tough.' Jess said. Rory led him to her room and indicated for him to put her on the bed.

'Why didn't Dean drop you off?' Lorelai asked.

'Because Dean's a jerk.' Jess replied. Getting angry looks from Luke and Lorelai.

'He got us lost. Heading to Philly. Which is why we're late. So Jess drove us all back. Because Dean was falling asleep at the wheel. When we pulled up at Dean's place he went nuts saying we couldn't use his car. So Jess carried Lane back here.' Rory said defending Jess.

'Oh. That doesn't seem like Dean.' Lorelai said confused.

'I don't think he likes me that much.' Jess says by way of explanation.

'Well we should go.' Luke says joining the conversation.

'Oh no you don't it's too late. You guys can stay here tonight.' Lorelai says. Both resist but she is insistent.

'Luke you take the couch in my mum's room. Jess take the couch in the lounge. I'll share with Lane in my room.' Rory says. They all listen and drift off to bed.

**A/N- Ok so I am laying the ground work for some of the sleepless nights. I guess there is going to be more daytime stuff then I had hoped for but there will also be a lot of night time meetings and so on. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: 5am snack

'Are you awake?' Rory asked immediately regretting it as he was clearly sat upright reading.

'No. I sleep read.' Jess smirked back at her. She smiled and walked over to the sofa. Taking the empty seat next to him. His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall and noted that it said 5am. 'Couldn't sleep?'

'Lane's kicking me. I figured it would be less violent in here.' Rory explained.

'What makes you so sure. You met me less than 24 hours ago. All you know about me is I'm Luke's nephew. Who was sent here because his mother couldn't handle him. How do you know I'm not violent?' Jess asked setting his book down.

'I'll take my chances.' Rory smiled taking out her own book and snuggling into the sofa to read. 'How about you?' Rory added after a while of them both sitting in comfortable silence.

'What about me?' He questioned without raising his eyes form his book.

'Well it's late. Early actually. You've not slept. How come?' Rory asked.

'Sleeps overrated.' Jess answered her. This time he glanced up to see her reaction. She studied him quietly.

'You must sleep sometimes.' Rory said after yet another relapse into silence.

'I have very broken sleep patterns. Sometimes I fall asleep for half an hour then get up again. Usually go out to Washington square park. Or start reading.' Jess replied wanting to give her a truthful answer.

'Must be hard.' Rory commented sympathetically.

'I cope.' Jess replied. Glancing at her again he decided to say more. 'Though the company is better this time.' He watched as she smiled. He saw the blush rise in her cheeks.

'Do you want some coffee? Something to eat?' Rory asked eager to get away from his gaze.

'Sure. I've always liked midnight feasts.' Jess smiled following her into the kitchen.

'5am feast doesn't sound so good does it?' Rory asked putting some coffee into the machine and starting it up.

'Guess not.' Jess said in a lowered voice. Conscious that Lane was sleeping just behind one door. He watched as Rory took a box of Twinkies from the cupboard and set them on the table.

'We don't really keep much food in the house.' She explained.

'Not big cooks?' Jess smirked at her.

'I don't think it's safe.' Rory laughed. Pouring two huge cups of coffee. Then joining Jess at the table.

'Maybe I could teach you sometime.' Jess offered.

'You don't know how difficult that would be. Plus my mother would never allow it.' Rory answered him.

'So don't tell her.' Jess said finishing off his coffee.

'She's my best friend. I tell her everything.' Rory protests.

'Fine have it your way.' Jess said. 'So can I ask you a question?'

'You just did.' Rory replied putting the empty mugs in the sink.

'Funny.' Jess smirked. 'What are you doing with Dean?'

'What?' Rory was taken by surprise with this question. They walked in silence back to the lounge and took their previous positions.

'He doesn't seem like your type.' Jess said simply.

'Well he is.' Rory said getting defensive. She picked up her book and began reading again. He followed her lead and took out his book.

'You deserve more.' Jess said after a while.

'You don't know him. Give him a chance.' Rory said resting her book down.

'Tell you what. I'll give him about the same chance as he gave me.' Jess replied slightly annoyed.

'Point taken.' Rory said. She couldn't help but smile. They fell back into a comfortable silence before falling asleep.

***

'All I'm saying Luke is that if you plan on…' Lorelai trailed off as she got to the bottom of the stairs. 'Oh…' She said as she spotted Rory on the sofa asleep with her head rested on Jess' lap. Jess was also asleep. His head resting on the back of the couch. One arm around Rory's waist protectively.

'Should we wake them?' Luke asked.

'They look so peaceful. But Rory does have school.' Lorelai said debating it in her head. She decided she'd have to wake them both and went over. She shook Rory's arm gently. Rory's eyes flickered open and she smiled as she saw Jess. Putting her hand over his arm.

'Rory honey.' Lorelai said quietly. Rory jumped as she heard her mothers voice and in the process woke Jess.

'Is it morning?' Rory asked sitting upright.

'Uh Jess we should go.' Luke said as Jess stood up.

'Yeah.' Was all Jess replied with. Looking over at Rory he spotted his leather jacket draped over her. He smiled but left without it.

'So…how come you were in here?' Lorelai approached the subject carefully.

'I couldn't sleep. I came out to get a drink and noticed Jess was awake. We talked. Read a little then I guess we fell asleep.' Rory explained getting up and hugging Jess' jacket to her.

**A/N- I hope you like this. Let me know what you think in your reviews. I love getting them. I will be getting rid of Dean soon I promise. I'm just working out the best way to do it. R&R. The next part should be up shortly. The more reviews the more I write.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forming sentences

She couldn't get to sleep. It was too hot she told herself. Throwing her covers aside she sat upright. It was 3am. She smiled at the thought of probably being the only one in stars hollow who was awake. Smiled even more when she realised that Jess was probably awake. She wondered if he was thinking about her. Wondered if she wanted him to be. Slowly she got out of bed and pulled Jess' jacket over her pjama's. Grabbed a book and left quietly through the front door. She headed towards the diner. All the lights were off. She stood round for a moment. Was he asleep? Was he awake lying in the dark? What was he doing? Her questions were answered when she head a loud thud from the alley next to the diner and saw Jess appear.

'Hi..' Jess said spotting her. He was surprised to see her. He smiled as he saw her once again in his jacket.

'Hi..' Rory replied nervously.

'Couldn't sleep huh?' Jess wondered aloud.

'Couldn't sleep.' She confirmed. 'I think I caught your insomnia.'

'Sorry about that.' Jess smirked.

'I don't mind. I've never been out in stars hollow this time of night. It's different. Quiet. I like it.' Rory smiled looking around her.

'Should I leave you to your quiet time then?' Jess asked.

'No!' Rory replied a little too quickly. Jess smiled at her.

'Ok then. I know a place.' Jess said leading the way to the bridge. Rory followed him silently. Half of her thinking about how she shouldn't be here. Half of her wanting to know Jess better.

'I love it here.' Rory smiled sitting next to Jess.

'Yeah? It's my favourite place in this town.' Jess replied. 'The only place I like actually.'

'Come on you've bearly been here. You can't have been everywhere.' Rory defended.

'Excuse me this is stars hollow. It took me 10 minutes to see the whole town.' Jess said watching her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Tell me about New York.' Rory said turning to face him.

'Well it's this huge city. There are a lot of buildings..' Jess replied sarcastically.

'You're not funny.' Rory sighed. Although she was finding it hard to surpress a smile. She looked over at him, meeting his gaze. 'Tell me about your life in New York.'

Jess wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that. He barely knew this girl. Had only just met her really. He did however feel like they knew each other better than anymone else knew them. From the first moment he'd looked into her blue eyes. He decided to tell her.

'I grew up in a grotty apartment with my mum. She was always drunk. Never paid any attention to me unless it was to yell at me for doing something wrong. Somedays we wouldn't eat because she'd spent all the money on drink. When I was about 12 I started acting out. Breaking things. Stealing her money. Getting into fights. I stole a car actually. That was when she sent me here.' Jess said hoping that Rory wouldn't judge him for it.

'Jess…I'm sorry. You've had it rough.' Rory said instinctively she put her hand over his.

'I'm tough. I can deal with it.' Jess said shrugging his shoulders.

'But you shouldn't have to. Nobody should. You were just acting out to get a little attention.' Rory said as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

'Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. I mean Uncle Luke never stops trying to talk to me. People round the town pay me a lot of attention. Though I'm not sure it's all good. Then there's you…and you're…' Jess didn't know how to explain it.

'I'm what?' Rory wanted to know. Her heart was racing as she looked at their fingers. Which were intwined together.

'You're special.' Jess smiled. Rory's heart skipped a beat.

'I should go.' Rory said dropping his hand and jumping up. She took off his jacket and dropped it at his feet. He picked it up and stood up. Looking at her with confusion in his face.

'What did I do?' Jess asked.

'Nothing. It's not you. I just have to go…I shouldn't be here…I…Not with you…I have a boyfriend.' Rory was verging on hysterical.

'We're not doing anything wronf Rory. We're talking.' Jess wanted to take her hand. Calm her down, but was afraid that it would scare her off.

'I should go..' Rory said firmly. Glancing at him quickly then running off. Jess stood there on the middle of the bridge. Watching her figure dissapear round the corner. He sighed. Then sat back on the bridge and read the book Rory had left behind.

***

The next morning Rory woke up feeling guilty for running away. She got up and dressed for school. Then sat at her desk and began writing.

_Dear Jess,_

_I just wanted to aplogise. I shouldn't have run off like that. I guess I just got scared. I want to be your friend. I love talking to you. You're smart and well read. I like that you seem to get me. I guess this is going to seem odd, me writing this to you. I just guess it's easier to write. I want you to know that I never meant to run off like that. I actually went out last night hoping I would…._

Rory stopped as she heard her door open. She shoved the note into her school bag and swung round in her chair.

'Hey. I thought I would walk you to your bus.' Dean said smiling at her. In the background she could see her mother fussing with the coffee machine.

'I..uh..I need to eat yet.' Rory said absently.

'Sure. Well your mum is heading to Luke's she said we should join her.' Dean said. Rory got up off her seat. Luke's meant Jess. She didn't know how he would react.

'Lukes?' Rory said pushing hair from her face.

'Yeah, you know where you go every morning for breakfast.' Dean said looking at her. 'Are you alright. You seem a little….'Dean trailed off as Rory put her hand in his and walking into the kitchen. His hand didn't fit her's like Jess' she thought to herself.

'You ready? Because this thing hates me today.' Lorelai said hitting the coffee machine.

'Yeah we're ready.' Rory smiled. They walked to the diner and took a table. Rory looked around her nervously. No sign of Jess.

'What can I get you?' Luke asked coming over to their table.

'Oh my…' Lorelai said in a shocked voice.

'What?' Luke asked getting annoyed.

'No…I mean you're not wearing your baseball cap.' Lorelai said in disbelief.

'No I'm not.' Luke replied gruffly.

'Why not?' Lorelai demanded. As Jess appeared. Coming through the curtain. Rory spotted him. Her heart rate increased. Why did it always do that? She scolded herself. Dragging her attention back to the conversation between her mum and Luke.

'Someone.' Luke began, pointing towards Jess. 'Thought it would be funny to hide all my baseball caps.'

'Ha!' Lorelai laughed. 'That is funny. I however don't like change. Luke without a hat is just weird.'

'What do you want to eat?' Luke asked angrily. Lorelai knew better than to tease him further.

'Pancakes. Lot of them. A bucket load of coffee and a bacon roll.' Lorelai said behaving herself.

'I'll have scrabbled eggs on toast.' Dean said politely.

'Rory?' Luke questioned. Her attention had drifted back to Jess who was at the counter opening a letter.

'What?' Rory vaguely heard her name and tunred to face Luke.

'What do you want to order?' Luke asked again.

'Uh…Order? Oh coffee.' Rory said watching as a small smile appeared on Jess' face.

'And to eat?' Luke prompted.

'Eat?…Huh?' Rory couldn't string together a sentence.

'You know honey. The thing we do in the mornings. Eating. Come on your good at eating. You're my daughter after all.' Lorelai said snapping Rory out of her trance like state.

'Oh sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. I'll have French toast, and omelette and did I order coffee?' Rory said forcing herself to seem like she wasn't crazy.

'Yeah you ordered coffe.' Dean said taking her hand. 'Sure your alright?'

'Tired. I'm tired.' Rory said almost snapping. She saw Jess walking over to their table.

'Hey uncle Luke.' Jess said holding the letter.

'Uh-huh.' Luke said turning to him. Not used to jess starting a conversation.

'Liz just sent these in the mail.' Jess said holding out what looked like plane tickets.

'Liz?' Lorelai questioned.

'Jess' mum.' Luke clarified. '6 tickets to California and a beach hut.'

'Said she won them. Though I might like them.' Jess said 'So we going?'

'What?' Luke asked.

'To California. It's all paid for.' Jess said. 'I'd like to go. You should come.'

'Well…I guess…' Luke thought it over. He did want to bond with Jess. 'Sure why not. I can leave Ceasar in charge for a week. But what about the other 4 tickets?'

'You want to come?' Jess' gaze rested on Rory.

'What…Me? I…' Once again Rory couldn't speak.

'Yeah you.' Jess smirked. 'Your mum as well if you like. Invite Lane it'll be a laugh.'

'Ooh! I love that idea. I can get a tan.' Lorelai said acting as excitable as a 5 year old.

'Rory?' Jess was atring at her.

'Yeah ok. I'll ask Lane. Though her mum won't lie it. We may need a cover plan.' Rory couldn't help but smile.

'The last ticket?' Luke asked.

'How about you…uh sorry I forgot your name.' Jess said to Dean. Diliberatly pretending he didn't know his name.

'It's Dean.' He replied angrily. Rory once again stopped smiling. 'Yeah I'll come.'

'Great. It'll be fun. So this weekend.' Jess said resting his eyes back on Rory. 'Call me once you talk to Lane.'

'Ok..' Rory smiled up at him.

**A/N- I got a little carried away. Sorry this is so long. Hope you like it. In the next chapter will be the holiday and the breakup of Dean and Rory. Review please and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday: Day 1

'**Out of the car.' Luke said to Lorelai.**

'**I wanna drive.' Lorelai replied stubbornly. The 4 teenagers stood around looking board.**

'**Come on we need to get to the airport.' Rory said looking at her watch.**

'**I want to drive.' Lorelai said again. Reaching for the keys. Luke pulled them away.**

'**It's my truck.' Luke said. 'You can't drive my truck. I know I've seen you try.'**

'**But Luke…' Lorelai began.**

'**Come on whoever wants to leave now come in my car.' Jess said, motioning towards the small car, that looked as if it were about to fall apart.**

'**It doesn't look safe.' Dean scoffed.**

'**Then don't come in it.' Jess said more than happy to leave Dean out of the plans.**

'**I'm going with Jess.' Rory said once Dean had climbed into Luke's truck. She glanced at Lane. 'You coming?'**

'**Oh…well.' Lane was torn between going with her best friend and not liking Jess. 'Yeah ok.'**

'**Good let's get going.' Jess said walking over to his car. Lane climbed into the back. Rory started heading to the passenger seat.**

'**You're driving.' Jess said handing her the keys.**

'**But I didn't get my liscence yet.' Rory protested.**

'**I won't tell if you don't.' Jess said still not convicing her. 'Look you can't make the car any worse. You'll do great.'**

'**Well…ok but only because I really need the practice.' Rory replied climbing carefull behind the wheel.**

'**No fair. Rory get's to drive.' Lorelai said as they drove off.**

*******

'**Rory. You'd tell me if you liked Jess wouldn't you.' Lane said once they were at the airport. Reunited with the rest of the group. Rory looked over at her shocked. She turned to make sure no one else could hear them. Everyone else was a good distance away.**

'**What are you talking about? We're friends.' Rory said although she knew that it wasn't strictly true. She still hadn't been able to get the thought of his hand in hers out of her head.**

'**I know. It's just that you two seem close. You've only just met him and yet you guys already have this great relationship. The way you two were talking on the way here was like you knew each other for years. And the way you look at him sometimes. It's like you're thinking about him more than Dean.' Lane said carefully.**

'**Well I'm not.' Rory lied. 'Me and Jess are friends. We do get along but that's it. I don't think about him as anyting else. I mean why would I? He'd never think of me that way.' Rory said a little sadly. 'It's not like I sit awake at night wanting to talk to him. Or for him to smile at me or hold my hand. I don't. I have…uh…a boyfriend.' Rory was freaking out.**

'**Dean. You have Dean.' Lane said. 'Did you forget his name?'**

'**No. Lane stop I didn't forget his name.' Rory had to do all she could not to raise her voice. 'I love Jess. Ok!' Rory said then realised what she'd said. 'Dean! I meant I love Dean.'**

'**Rory?' Lane questioned.**

'**Why did I just….' Rory began but they were called over by Lorelai as their flight was boarding.**

**They arrived at the cabing a few hours later. The cabing was right on the beach. Slightly falling down but that was typical of Liz.**

'**I can't believe it's this place.' Jess whispered. Only Rory heard what he'd said.**

'**What place?' She asked as the others took bags inside and started to explore.**

'**When I was 10 my mum came out here to look for my dad. Never found him but she bought this cabin. Used all the money she had. I didn't now she still had it.' Jess explained then decided to go further. 'See I loved this place. We stayed for nearly 4 months. I grew to love it more than home. Somehow it was easier here. I didn't feel so alone. Anyway when I turned 14 my mum told me that she sold it. I was so hurt. I guess she never did sell.' Jess added. Rory smiled at him and slipped her hand into his. **

'**I like it here too.' She whispered. Hearing her name called she let go of his hand. Grabbed her school bag, which she'd filled with books, and headed into the cabin.**

'**This place is horrible.' Dean said kicking a old couch. **

'**Stop that!' Rory snapped. 'I like this place. It feels….safe.' Rory said as Jess came into the room.**

'**Here let me take your bag.' Dean offered, brushing aside her outburst.**

'**No I can handle it.' Rory said grabbing it back. In the process a piece of paper fell onto the floor unnoticed by Rory. Dean saw it and picked it up. He was about to give it to her when he saw Jess' name on it. Opening it up he read the unfinished note that she'd written to Jess.**

'**What's this?' Dean yelled as Rory came out from her room. He held the note in front of her face. Rory looked at it. Realising what it was she took it off him and put it in her pocket.**

'**Nothing.' Rory said lamely.**

'**It doesn't look like nothing.' Dean yelled louder.**

'**Calm down Dean.' Lorelai said as everyone gathered in the room.**

'**Tell me the truth! Why did you write that? When did you run off?' Dean yelled. Staring at Rory. Jess took a step towards them realising it had something to do with him.**

'**Stop yelling. It's just a note.' Rory took a step back.**

'**Just a note! Just a note. Rory you've been acting weird ever since he arrived!' Dean was fuming. **

'**Hey. Back off.' Jess said feeling an overwhelming need to protect Rory.**

'**You!' Dean swung round to face him. 'Stay out of this!' He yelled turning back to Rory.**

'**Tell me the truth. Do you like him?' Dean yelled.**

'**Yes! Ok are you happy now. I like him.' Rory yelled. Dean lost it. He reached out and hit her hard across the face. Rory staggered back in pain. Almost tripping. Jess jumped forward and grabbed her before she could fall. steading her.**

'**Luke. Will you get him out of here.' Jess said trying to contain his anger.**

'**I thought you'd want to do that yourself.' Lorelai said rushing to her daughters side.**

'**If I hit him I won't be able to stop myself. I know that would hurt Rory. Luke please could you get him out of here.' Jess said wrapping an arm around Rory. **

'**I'm not going anywhere.' Dean said kicking the couch again.**

'**Listen to me. You are very lucky that Jess isn't willing to hit you. Because believe me I wouldn't stop him if he did attack you. I suggest you leave. Nobody hits my daughter and gets away with it.' Lorelai yelled. Luke got Dean out of the cabin and threw his stuff out after him. Rory put her hand over Jess' arm which was around her waist. Letting him guide her to the couch.**

'**You ok?' Jess asked. The worry was visible in his eyes as he sat next to her. He moved his arm away from her now she was sitting.**

'**No.' Rory said taking his arm and moving it back. 'Don't let go.'**

'**I think she's a little shocked.' Lorelai said to Jess.**

'**I think we all are.' Lane said coming over to them. Rory rested her head on Jess' shoulder.**

'**I'm glad he's gone.' She sighed.**

**A/N- You know the deal. Read and Review ****J**


	7. Chapter 7: the lake

Rory woke with a start. She'd heard a loud bang from the lounge of the cabin. Glancing across at Lane and Lorelai to make sure they were still asleep, she slipped out of her own bed and went into the lounge.

'Sorry…did I wake you? I tripped on the rug.' Jess said as he spotted Rory.

'I don't mind.' She smiled over at him. His hair was messier than usual. He'd pulled on a creased black top and some jeans.

'I was going to take a walk down to the lake in the woods behind the cabin. It's small, with a waterfall. I was going to see if the tyre swing was still there.' Jess said taking a step towards her. 'Come with me.' He added taking her hand in his. She felt a spark. There hands fit together with ease. She curled her fingers around his.

'Let's go.' Rory smiled. 'Oh wait. I need to get dressed.' She added looking down at her nightie. Reluctant to let go of his hand.

'Go on then.' Jess smiled letting go of her hand. She looked up at his disappointed. 'Don't worry,' He whispered. 'I promise I'll hold your hand when you get back.'

She smiled brightly. How was he able to read her mind like that? She smiled at him shyly then walked quietly into her room. Pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue top. Then headed back out into the lounge. True to his promise as soon as she arrived. He took he hand. Giving it a gently squeeze. She curled her fingers round his, as they left. Making the short walk down towards the small lake.

'It's beautiful.' Rory sighed happily. Resting her head against his shoulder. He sighed slightly. Wanting to put his arms round her. Instead he pulled away.

'Rory?' Jess started as she turned to face him. 'What is this? Us? You've just broken up with Dean. I need to know what your thinking.' Jess said.

'I'm not thinking.' Rory replied honestly. 'Please. I can't make any decisions yet. I need some time to think. I just like being near you. I like holding your hand.' Rory paused looking over at him. Did he want to be with her? 'I just need a little time.'

'Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere.' Jess replied secretly hoping she wanted to be with him. She reached out for his hand again. He took it without hesitation.

'Tell me a secret.' Rory said after a while of silence. They were now sat at the waters edge. His legs dangling into the water. Her lying down with her head on his lap. He stroked her hair gently with one hand. Holding onto her hand with the other.

'I've been writing a book.' Jess said quietly. Rory's eyes widened in surprise.

'Really? Jess that's amazing. When did you start writing it?' Rory asked a huge smiled appearing on her face.

'The night you ran away from me at the bridge.' Jess said looking into her eyes. They were beautiful eyes.

'Can I read it?' Rory asked excitedly. Jumping up into sitting position.

'No! It's not done.' Jess replied. Dissapointed that he no longer had Rory's hair to play with.

'When it's done? I want to be the first to read it.' Rory demanded.

'Fine.' Jess said jumping to his feet. Picking her up and throwing her into the water. She screamed loudly then started laughing as he dived in next to her.

'Why'd you do that?' Rory asked hitting him playfully.

'Wanted to.' Jess shrugged his shoulders. Rory swan over to him and ducked his head under the water.

'You'll pay for this Mariano. You're going to die. A painful death.' Rory said mock angrily.

'You won't kill me.' Jess said casually. Splashing water onto her face. 'Think how dull your life would be without me.' He smiled. He couldn't resist his smile.

'Come on it's already morning we should be heading back.' Rory said pulling herself out of the water.

'You're no fun' He sighed but followed her. Linking his fingers through hers.

***

'Were you out all night?' Luke asked as they walked in through the door soaking wet.

'Almost.' Jess replied going back into his quiet mode.

'Well at least I didn't know. I would have worried.' Luke said.

'Why are you all wet?' Lane asked sleepily. Rory laughed. Lane had gotten a proper amount of sleep and was still more sleepy than her.

'Jess thought it would be a good idea to throw me into a Lake.' Rory said crashing into the couch next to Lane.

'Hey you're getting me wet.' Lane complained.

'Coffee!' Lorelai demanded of Luke as she came out of the girls room. 'Offspring. There you are. I thought you'd run off to join a travelling circus. I thought I'd lost you to the LA mafia. Or an evil drugs ring. How could you leave mommy without so much as a note. Going off with Jess and getting soaked. Next time you run off leave a note for mommy so she doesn't have a heart attack when she wakes up at 4am to find her one and only gone.' Lorelai said higging her wet daughter. 'You know,' She added swinging round to Jess. 'Everytime she's with you. She comes home really late.'

'Hey, She came of her own free will.' Jess defended. 'I'm going to change.' he added walking off to his room.

'Sounds like a good idea.' Rory agreed going into her room and flopping onto the bed. She couldn't stop flying. Two minutes later her mum and Lane walk into the room.

'Talk!' They demand together. Rory sits up and starts getting some clothes out of her bag.

'About?' Rory asked although she had a pretty good idea what.

'Jess…I just want to make sure you're not…well rushing into things. You've only just met him and you've only just broken up with Dean.' Lorelai said sitting next to her daughter.

'I know that and that's why I'm not making any decisions yet. I told him that last night. I needed time to think and that's what he's giving me.' Rory said changing clothes quickly.

'So you do like him.' Lane said. 'I knew you did after what you said at the airport.'

'What'd she say at the airport?' Lorelai demanded.

'I accidentally said that I loved Jess. I was aiming to say that I loved Dean. I just…said Jess' name.' Rory blushed.

'Whoa! You kept this from mommy! How could you. I gave birth to you and this is how you repay me.' Lorelai said mock upset. Then realised what it was Rory had said. 'Wait. Love. Rory honey don't you think it's a little soon to be talking love?'

'I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. All I know is that I like his company. I like the feel of his hand in mine. I've been thinking about him non-stop since I met him. I smile every time I see him, and I've started drinking 4 cups of coffee before bed every night so I'll be awake enough to hang out with him' Rory said not meaning to say so much.

'Oi with the poodles already.' Lorelai sighed.

'What? Mum be a little more helpful.' Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

'I think it's too soon. You hardly know him and what I've heard isn't all good. You know he stole a car right?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah I know. But he's smart and sort of wonderful.' Rory smiled.

'Just…be careful.' Lane warned her. 'Jess isn't exactly popular at school. He doesn't pay attention in classes. That's when he turns up. I just…don't want to see you get hurt.'

'Just remember you two both loved Dean. Thought he was the best guy for me. That he would protect me and be kind and sweet. You loved him and look how that turned out. On paper Dean was perfect and he hit me. On paper Jess seems like the kind to avoid. In reality….' Rory drifted off thinking of Jess' smile. His smirk, the way he looked at her. The way he looked when he was reading.

'In reality..?' Lorelai prompted.

'He's kind of perfect.' Rory smiled getting up and brushing through her hair.

**A/N- Hope you like this part. Read and Review. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: Days nights and coming home

**The next night Rory climbs out of bed. It was close to midnight but she knew Jess would be awake. She hadn't even bothered to get changed so she was still waering her little blue dress. It hugged her figure perfectly. It's light blue colour stopping at her knees. The thin straps on her small shoulders. Everytime Jess saw her in it his breath caught in his throat. Which was exactly what happened when she walked out onto the beach and sat next to him. She was beautiful. The moonlight in her dark hair. Her eyes shining brightly. How could anyone not love her?**

'**I wish we didn't ever have to go back home.' Rory sighed watching the waves rush in. Her head dropped onto Jess' shoulder.**

'**No you don't.' Jess smirked. 'You love that crazy town.'**

'**Hmm…I suppose you may be right.' Rory conceded. 'You're always right about me.'**

**Jess smiled genuinely and draped an arm round her shoulders.**

'**Rory?' Jess says a serious tone to his voice.**

'**Hmm..' Rory answers him dreamily. He loved it when he said her name. It made her heart miss a beat, her pulse flutter.**

'**I want to be enough for you.' He said truthfully. 'I've never been the kind of guy that people can count on. I want to get my act together. You deserve more than I am. I want to be you're equal.' Jess said. Rory sat up and was about to protest but he stopped her. 'I know that I'm not the kindest person. I don't talk much. I never say what I really mean. I always look at the bad rather than the good. But you make me better. You make me want to be better. I've never thought I oculd do anything with my life. Thought it was meaningless. Then I met you.' **

'**Jess?' Rory tried again to stop him talking but he carried on.**

'**I know we've only known each other for less than 2 weeks, but I know you Rory. I know you deserve better than me, and I know that I want…no not even that, I need to be with you, but I also know that I need to be good enough for you.' Jess said. Rory put her finger against his lips.**

'**You are my equal. You're smart and wonderful. You don't have to change for me. I already want to be with you. If you want to change in anyway. Start paying attention in school, make something of yourself. Go to college. Do it for you, not me. Because I already love you.' Rory shocked herself by using the word love. Suddenly panicking that she'd scared him off. He looked at her silently for a minute. Then leaned forward and kissed her gently.**

'**Does this mean you're my girlfriend?' Jess asked. Trying to hide the hope that was in his voice. She smiled at him.**

'**Well I'm not sure really. I mean it was a good kiss but I may need to make a pro/con list.' Rory joked.**

'**Don't joke.' Jess said looking into her eyes seriously. She smiled and kissed him lightly.**

'**Yes.' She replied simply. 'Yes I'll be your girlfriend.'**

'**Good. Because I love you too. Ever since I first saw you.' Jess replied.**

*******

'**Mum, Luke, Lane. We have something to tell you.' Rory said sitting at the table for breakfast of their last day of vacation.**

'**Oh boy!' Lorelai said taking a huge sip of coffee. She knew what was coming. Had expected it ever since Rory had spoken to her and Lane a few days before about how perfect Jess was. She'd seen it in her daughters eyes. The glint of happiness. On her expression every time Jess entered the room. She'd seen the secret smiles they'd shared and she had to admit. She'd seen the way Jess looked at her daughter with what she could only describe as love.**

'**What. What is it?' Luke asked being the only one who hadn't picked up on the ovious connection of theirs. Jess smirked at this fact and then looked to Rory.**

'**Uncle Luke. Me and Rory are dating.' Jess said confidently. Rory grinned. She liked hearing Jess use those words.**

'**What!' Luke shouted. 'When did this happen? You only met 2 weeks ago.'**

'**Yeah well. Love at first sight and all that.' Rory smiled. Her gaze drifting to her mother who was, and it was a surprise to Rory, smiling at her happily.**

'**I'm so happy for you guys.' Lane jumped up from her seat and wrapped her friend in a hug. 'I knew you loved him.'**

'**Really?' Jess asked curious. Wrapping his arms around Rory's waist. 'How long has she loved me?'**

'**Like she said Jess. It was love at first sight.' Lorelai said. 'I knew it the moment she came down from Luke's apartment wearing your jacket. I just tried not to see it.'**

'**You really love each other?' Luke asked shaking his head. Rory and Jess both nodded. Both secretly wanting his approval.**

'**Well…then that's great. I'm pleased for you.' Luke said smiling at them.**

'**Adda boy Luke.' Lorelai commended him. 'Now I need coffee before I die.' **

'**Coffee will kill you. You drink too much.' Luke said stubbornly. 'I refuse to make you more.'**

'**But you have to. You give me coffee everyday! It's your job.' Lorelai said taking a stand.**

'**In stars hollow it's my job. Here I'm free to do what I like.' Luke replied gruffly.**

'**But…I need coffee. I have to have Luke's famous coffee.' Lorelai pleaded 'I'll die without it.'**

'**Jeez!' Jess said going over to the coffee machine and making up a pot of it. He poured Lorelai a cup and then got one for Rory as well.**

'**Wow!' Both girls said at the same time.**

'**He's a keeper.' Lorelai said drinking it happily.**

'**Better than Luke's. How'd you manage that?' Rory asked with wide eyes. Jess smirked at her but walked over and hugged her from behind.**

'**Just did..' Jess replied.**

'**I didn't think it was possible to get coffee better than Luke's. But here is proof.' Lorelai said holding it up. 'Though I have tasted your pancakes and they're good but don't beat Luke's.' Lorelai said sipping at her coffee again.**

'**I think Jess' are better.' Rory replies smiling over her shoulder at Jess.**

'**That's because he adds extra love to your ones. Everything tastes better when it's made by the person you love.' Lorelai teased them.**

'**Shall we make a move then? Head home.' Luke said once they'd finished their breakfast. Trying both Luke's and Jess' pancakes and trying to decide which were better.**

'**All I'm saying are Luke's are more fluffy!' Lorelai said ignoring Luke. Lane, Jess and Luke had all become invisible over the course of the Gilmore Girls, pancake debate. Which had lasted a good 15 minutes so far.**

'**But Jess' have sugar! In the mix. His are sweeter.' Rory replies defending her boyfriends pancakes.**

'**But you can add sugar and syrup to the pancakes. Then Luke's are sweet and fluffy.' Lorelai countered.**

'**Yeah but it tastes better in the mix.' Rory said not willing to let this go.**

'**Rory…' Jess whispered in her ear. He suddenly had all her attention. 'It's time to leave.' He added kissing her cheek.**

'**Ok.' She smiled at him getting up. Linking her fingers through his and following his outside.**

'**How'd he do that? I've been trying to get you two to leave for 20 minutes.' Luke said shaking his head.**

'**She seems happy doesn't she?' Lorelai asked looking out to where her daugher was holding hands with Jess. Watching as Jess opened the door of the car for her and Lane climbed in the back seat.**

'**Yeah she does.' Luke replied softly. His eyes drifting to Lorelai. He sighed silently. In your dreams, he told himself then looked away.**

'**I've never seem her so happy before.' Lorelai commented. Her gaze resting on Luke. Her pulse quickened slightly. Why? She'd seen Luke everyday for years. So why did her pulse quicken?**

'**Shall we go?' Luke asked as the younger group pulled away. Waving at them.**

'**Yeah. Let's go.' Lorelai said walking out to the car.**

**A/N- Right so I decided to add a little Lorelai/Luke into this FIC as well as Jess/Rory. Though it will still remain mainly R/J. Hope you like this. Please review. I love reviews. It may seem odd but I love that little message that says 'You've got mail!' (Great Movie!) Please check out my other Gilmore FIC 'You, Me and New York City' I will try and write more later today.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gilmore Girls and Diner Boys

**Lorelai woke up to the sound of banging, she rolled over looking at her alarm clock. It was 5am. Groaning she pulled herself up off the bed and made her way downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen she was suddenly wide awake.**

'**You didn't even wait a day!' Dean yelled knocking a chair over. That explained the banging Lorelai thought to herself. 'Not even a day before you got together with him.'**

'**Dean. I've said I'm sorry. Please just go.' Rory replied vaguely aware that her mother had come down the stairs. Dean took hold of another chair and threw it, almost hitting Rory.**

'**I think you'd better leave.' Lorelai said angrily.**

'**NO! I want to know why Rory! Why wasn't I good enough? What did I do to drive you away?' Dean fumed. Rory shook her head. Tears forming in her eyes.**

'**It just wasn't right between us. Then Jess showed up and it was like I found the missing piece. I never meant to hurt you.' Rory said backing away a little.**

'**I thought you loved me!' Dean yelled angrily. Taking a step towards her.**

'**I thought I did too. Dean please leave.' Rory begged him. He didn't listen. Lorelai ran into the lounge and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialled Luke's number. Begging him to come over.**

'**Rory! I love you. Why can't you see that? Why do you have to be with him?' Dean asked.**

'**Because I'm in love with Jess!' Rory yelled back. Dean grabbed hold of her shoulders and threw her across the room.**

'**NO!' He yelled. 'You can't love him. You've only just met him.' **

'**But I do.' Rory cried. She was lying on the floor. She clutched her head where it had hit the counter. She felt the blood.**

'**He's no good for you Rory.' Dean yelled. As she tried to get to her feet, he pushed her back down.**

'**Get out of my house Dean!' Lorelai yelled coming back into the kitchen. Dean pushed her aside, although not as violently as he had pushed Rory.**

'**Dean you're hurting me.' Rory sobbed.**

'**Well you hurt me! I'm just getting even.' Dean yelled kicking her in the side. At this moment Luke and Jess came through the back door. Luke immediately started dragging Dean outside. Whilst Jess punched him once then went to Rory's side. Cradling her in his arms.**

'**Are you alright?' Jess asked softly. She cried into his shoulder.**

'**I'm…fine.' Rory sobbed clinging to him.**

'**I'm so sorry. I should have been here. I should have protected you.' Jess said rocking her gently.**

'**It's not your fault Jess.' Lorelai said coming back in from watching Luke get rid of Dean.**

'**We should get you checked out at the hospital.' Luke said coming back inside.**

'**No. Please I don't want to go.' Rory begged them.**

'**Ok. Let mommy have a look. I'll decide if we need to go to the hospital or not.' Lorelai said coming over to her. Jess lifted her up onto one of the chairs. Then backed away letting Lorelai look her over.**

'**So..?' Rory asked once her mother had finished.**

'**I'll put a dressing on the cut on your head. The rest is just brusing.' Lorelai said getting the first aid kit and putting a dressing on.**

'**Thanks mom.' Rory smiled shakily. **

'**Right. I don't think school is a good idea today. Uh I can cancel going into work.' Lorelai said.**

'**No. don't mum. You have that delivery today.' Rory said not wanting to cause a fuss.**

'**Luke?' Jess questioned.**

'**Yeah ok. You can take the day off school.' Luke answered the unasked question. Jess smiled gratefully and went over to Rory.**

'**I'll stay with you today.' Jess said putting his arm sround her shoulder.**

'**Are you sure?' Lorelai asked. Looking relieved that Rory wouldn't be left on her own.**

'**Yeah.' Jess nodded. **

'**Can we hang out at the diner?' Rory asked him. 'I don't really want to be here.'**

'**Of course we can.' Jess smiled helping her up and putting his arm around her.**

'**That'll be good because then I can keep an eye on you as well.' Luke said. Lorelai smiled at him. Her knight in shining armour. Or at least knight in plaid shirt and backwards baseball cap. She'd take that above shining armour any day. She thought to herself. Then stopped. Why was she thinking that? Luke was just a friend.**

'**You're the best.' Lorelai smiled broadly. 'Ok me and Rory will go get dressed then we'll head to the diner.'**

'**Yeah ok.' Luke said smiling at Lorelai. She really was beautiful.**

*******

'**What happened to you doll face?' Babette asked as they arrived at the diner. Jess' arm around Rory protectively.**

'**Uh. Dean.' Rory said sitting at a table.**

'**Your boyfriend did this to you?' Miss Patty said looking stunned and also a little bit eager. After all she's heard the gossip before east side Tilly.**

'**Ex-Boyfriend.' Rory confirmed. 'I'm with Jess now.' She added smiling at him. Babette and Miss Patty looked like they won the lottery.**

'**Really!' Babette exclaimed. They both nodded. 'Well I'm happy for you. Really I am.' **

'**Thanks Babette.' Rory smiled. Then froze as she saw Dean outside. Everyone looked where she was looking.**

'**He has some nerve!' Miss Patty said angrily. As Lane came running into the diner. She spotted Rory and fell into a seat at their table.**

'**Dean?' She questioned.**

'**Uh-huh.' Jess said clenching his fists. It took all his self-control not to go outside and hit Dean again.**

'**Are you alright?' Lane asked her. Rory nodded and took Jess' hand to calm him down. It work. He relaxed and smiled at her.**

'**I'm good. I just wish he'd stop staring in here like that.' Rory said uncomfortably.**

'**Luke!' Lorelai yelled into the back where Luke was preparing the food.**

'**Yeah.' He said poking his head out.**

'**Dean's out there. Staring at Rory. She's getting a little spooked. Could she go upstairs?' Lorelai asked.**

'**Sure. Of course. I'll bring you're food up.' Luke said. Jess and Rory headed upstairs. Lane in tow.**

'**You leave it to us Sugar. We'll have him gone within the hour.' Babette sais smiling reassuringly at her.**

'**You're not going to kill him are you?' Jess asked. 'Because although the idea isn't totally unappealing. I'd hate to see anyone wind up in jail because if him.' **

**Lorelai laughed at this and Rory gave him a big hug.**

'**Don't worry. No violence, but within the hour the whole of stars hollow will now what he did. Everyone loves Rory so they'll all rally round and run him out of town.' Miss Patty said her eyes gleaming. Lorelai and Rory laughed. Then the 2 teenagers walked up into Luke's apartment.**

'**So I was thinking I shoud take the day off school and hang out with the two of you. We could listen to some music and watch movies.' Lane said sitting on the sofa with them.**

'**Beacaue of Janet?' Jess asked.**

'**Who's Janet?' Rory asked.**

'**Girl at our school who's been giving Lane some bother.' Jess replied.**

'**Why didn't you say anything?' Rory turned on Lane. 'We're best friends you're meant to tell me these things.'**

'**It's not to bad. Jess usually looks out for me but I guess he won't be there today.' Lane said. **

'**No I won't. I'm staying with Rory. You're welcome to stay, although I think I should start charging. I could set up my own bodygaurd business.'**

*******

'**Hey Luke. I just want you to know that I really appreciate all you've done.' Lorelai said as Luke was preparing the food to take to the teenagers upstairs.**

'**You know I care aout Rory. Anytime you need anything, you can come to me.' Luke replied. She smiled at him.**

'**I need coffee.' She said bouncing up and down on her stool.**

'**I just gave you some 2 minutes ago.' Luke rolled his eyes.**

'**Empty.' Lorelai pouted holding up her cup. He sighed but filled it up.**

'**Life saver.' Lorelai said dramatically.**

'**All I did was pour.' He replied. She smiled at him. He smiled back. He had a nice smile. She noticed. **

'**Hey Luke. Have you dated anyone since Rachel?' Lorelai asked suddenly. Luke turned to her looking shocked.**

'**Uh. No why?' Luke asked.**

'**Just…I don't know…You seem to good to be alone. I'm shocked you're still a bachelor.' Lorelai said.**

'**Uh-huh.' Luke said thinking she was just doing her usual. She had flirted with his many times but this was different.**

'**Come on there must be someone you like.' Lorelai persisted.**

'**Well…' Luke said then thought better of it. Lorelai's heart stopped. He liked someone.**

'**Tell me.' She said keeping her tone even.**

'**There's this woman. Nicole. I was thinking of maybe asking her out.' Luke replied. Lorelai felt like she'd been punshed in the stomac.**

'**Don't.' Lorelai said shocking herself.**

'**Don't what?' Luke said looking at her confused.**

'**Don't ask her out. You can't.' Lorelai suddenly couldn't let him go. The thought of him dating someone else was killing her.**

'**Why not?' Luke asked.**

'**Because I don't want you to.' Lorelai said.**

'**Lorelai.' Luke was getting angry. Lorelai got up and walked round the side of the counter so she was standing in front of him.**

'**Ask me out.' Lorelai said looking into his eyes. He was taken by surprise.**

'**Huh?' Luke said. Looking for a trace of a joke in her face. Trying to work out if this was another of her bits that he didn't get. But there was nothing. She was serious.**

'**Ask me out.' Lorelai repeated. So he did. He asked her to dinner that night.**

'**Pick me up at 7.' Lorelai said smiling at him. Her eyes shining brightly. She lifted her head a kissed him.**

*******

'**AHHHH!' Lorelai screamed happily going into Luke's apartment.**

'**What. Mom what is it?' Rory asked looking at her mom curiously.**

'**I just kissed Luke!' Lorelai said. She felt lie she was floating.**

'**No way!' Rory jumped to her feet and ran to her mom. 'You kissed Luke?'**

'**Yeah and it was good. We're going to dinner tonight.' Lorelai said jumping up and down like a school girl.**

'**Mom! I'm so happy for you. Didn't everyone tell you that you two were perfect for each other.' Rory said hugging her mom.**

'**I should have listened much sooner.' Lorelai said running back down the stairs.**

'**What is it about the Gimore Girls. They have to fall for the Diner Boys.' Lane said teasingly.**

**A/N- Hope you like. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Presenting Miss Gilmore

'Please!' Rory begged. Her arm around his waist as they walked towards the diner. It was lunchtime and they'd promised to meet Lorelai. Jess just shook his head. She'd been begging him all morning.

'No. I do not wear a tux.' Jess said shaking his head once again. She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted. Why did she have to look so cute? Jess thought to himself. Hugging her tighter.

'But you're my boyfriend! You're meant to escort me!' Rory said pleading with him. He didn't know how much longer he could resist.

'Rory. I don't fit into that world. I don't wear a tux. Or tails. Or white gloves. I don't even try to be polite because I know it won't happen. However much I would love to spend the evening with you honey. I don't want to embarrass you.' Jess said walking into the diner. Rory smiled up at him happily. Hugging him close.

'I love you.' Rory smiled.

'What? I didn't say yes. So what's brought this on?' Jess asked hugging her. Then letting her sit at a table. Lorelai was yet to arrive.

'You called me honey. You've never used any kind of cute endearment for me before. I like it.' Rory replies simply, as Luke pours them coffee.

'What'll you have?' Luke asked.

'3 Burgers, 3 Fries, and onion rings.' Jess said knowing the order off by heart.

'Ooh and pie. Cherry pie. 3 pieces. More coffee and some ice cream.' Rory added.

'In cones.' Jess smiled at Rory.

'In cones.' She said knowing he liked them in cones. They'd only just been talking about it that morning in between Rory begging him to take her to her coming out ball.

'You 2 are going to eat all that?' Luke questioned.

'Mom's coming as well.' Rory said pointing to the empty seat. On cue Lorelai rushed into the diner, kissed Luke and sat in the empty chair.

'You order?' Lorelai asked dropping her bag onto the floor.

'Yeah.' Jess answered her. Rory started at him with a smile. 'I'm not going.'

'Jess. I don't care if you turn up in old jeans. You're metallica shirt and leather jacket. I love you and I want you with me. I don't want anybody else to escort me. So please come.' Rory begged him.

'In fact please do wear your leather jacket. I would love to see the look on my mothers face when she sees you like that. I mean at least you'll stand out from the crowd.' Lorelai clapped her hands together.

'I really don't have to wear a tux?' Jess asked.

'No you don't. In fact I'd prefer it if you didn't. Tux's aren't you and I want everyone to see the person I'm with. I want you to come, not some false reality you.' Rory smiled over at him. 'So? Is that a yes?'

'Fine I'll come, but only because I love you so much.' Jess said taking her hand. The food arrived then.

'Did I actually just here you agree to go to that stupid thing?' Luke asked putting the food on the table.

'Ha! What are you laughing about. You're coming.' Lorelai said grabbing her burger. Luke looked at her as if she'd gone mad. Or at least a bit more mad.

'What? I think you have me confused with someone else. No way am I going to a coming out ball.' Luke said gruffly.

'Oh but you are, and what's more you're going to take part.' Lorelai smiled wickedly. Luke, Jess and Rory looked confused.

'What?' Luke asked.

'You are going to walk Rory down the stairs.' Lorelai said brightly. She'd had this plan in her head ever since she'd called Christopher and he'd said he couldn't come.

'I am not.' Luke yelled. Rory looked down at her plate.

'What's wrong?' Jess asked picking up on this. He took her hand gently. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes. Lorelai and Luke now both looked at her, all 3 were concerned.

'Dad didn't want to come?' Rory asked quietly.

'Oh hun. I'm sure he wanted to, but he said something about plans.' Lorelai replied not wanting to mention that Christopher was going out with mates. Rather than coming to see his daughter.

'He didn't want to come.' Rory said playing with her fries. 'Now I'll have nobody! I'll have to walk down on my own.'

Jess shot Luke a look. He didn't want Rory to be upset. Luke understood what Jess meant by it and after a seconds thought he put his hand on her shoulder.

'If you'll have me. I would be honoured to be your father for the night.' Luke said meaning every word. Rory jumped from her seat and threw her arms around him.

'Really? Oh Luke thank you so much! I would love you to walk me down. You've been more a father to me than my dad ever has.' Rory said smiling widely. Luke looked thrilled hearing those words.

'He has a habit of being like a father to those with jerks for dad's.' Jess said smiling at his uncle. Luke understood his meaning and patted him on the back.

'Only this is Luke, I'm not as nice as Rory. See she doesn't mind Jess turning up in leather jacket and jeans. Heck she wants him too. I on the other hand want you in a tux!' Lorelai said already making a mental list of what to get when they went out shopping that afternoon.

'Fine. If that's what'll make you happy.' Luke said grudgingly. Jess smirked at him. Ignoring this Luke walked back to the counter. Letting them finish their lunch.

***

'Lorelai you still haven't told me when Christopher's arriving. The balls tonight.' Emily said handing her a cup of coffee. Her and Rory had come over for the final dress fitting before the ball. Rory look at her mom nervously and mouthed. 'I thought you told her.' Lorelai looked away guitily.

'Uh well mom actually…Chris couldn't make it.' Lorelai said gulping down her coffee and pouring herself a second cup.

'What do you mean he couldn't make it. It's his daughters coming out party! Who else will walk her down the stairs. You must be joking. Stop palying games and tell me when he's arriving.' Emily demanded.

'Mom! I called him. He said he had plans and couldn't make it. So Luke's going to walk her down the stairs.' Lorelai said.

'Luke? As in that man from the diner?' Emily looked disgusted.

'As in Luke Danes. He owns the diner and actually I'm dating him now.' Lorelai took the plunge. Knowing that she'd have to tell her mother at some point. Hoping it wouldn't be until later.

'When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?' Emily asked. Lorelai looked at her daughter for support, but Rory was enjoying it too much.

'Uh it's recent.' Lorelai replied. 'So back to tonight.'

'Yes. Rory dear will Dean be meeting us at the hall?' Emily asked her. Rory's face fell from the smile she had been wearing. Lorelai laughed silently and mouthed 'I thought you told her!' Mimicking what Rory had said.

'Actually….Uh…Well I'm not with Dean anymore.' Rory said looking at her mom who was clearly loving her pain.

'Karma baby.' Lorelai mouthed.

'Oh! Why did you break up with him? I thought you were happy together.' Emily asked her. Rory knew she'd have to tell the full story.

'Uh well…I sort of…and there was this…' Rory took a deep breath knowing it was now or never. Knowing she couldn't opt for the latter. However much she wanted to. 'Ok. Well here goes. Me and Dean broke up because he got jelous of a friend of mine. I guess he had a right because I did have feelings for him, anyway. Dean got angry and hit me then we broke up and I'm now dating Jess. The uh..guy Dean was jelous of, and uh well when Dean found out he came round and he hit me, and pushed me over and cut my head and kicked me. But he's gone now, and I'm happy. Really happy with Jess. So it'll be Jess coming and uh he's meeting us at the hall. He's coming with Luke, because he's Luke's nephew.' Rory babbled nervously.

'He hit you?!' Emily raised her voice. 'And neither of you saw fit to tell me this!'

'Sorry mom. It was just really tough, but Rory's good now.'

'Why have I never heard about this Jess before?' Emily asked. 'If you like him so much why haven't you mentioned him?'

'Well I do like him…love him actually.' Rory blushed. Wishing she had Jess' calm confidence. She smiled just thinking about him then carried on. 'I only met him 2 weeks before we started dating and we've only been dating for 2 weeks.'

'You've known him a MONTH!' Emily was beside herself. 'Lorelai how can you let your daughter date somebody she's know for a month. Well 2 weeks! She started dating him after 2 weeks! How could you let this happen?'

'Because she loves him, and he loves her.' Lorelai stuck up for her daughter. 'I know it seems unlikely but if you saw them together. When you see them together you'll know it as well as I do. I want Rory to be happy and Jess makes her happy. So I won't get in the way of that.'

'So..?' Emily asked curiosity getting the best of her. 'What's he like?'

'Um…Well I'm a little bias.' Rory said smiling to herself. 'Maybe you should wait till tonight and make up your own mind.'

***

'I feel like an idiot.' Luke said as they arrived at the hall and went up to Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai smiled at him.

'But you look so very dreamy.' Lorelai said fluttering her eyelashes at him. Rory laughed and Jess smirked.

'How's my little debutante?' Jess asked giving her a quick kiss. She smiled up at him.

'I'm good.' She said relaxing now he was here. Looking at his appereance, he'd dressed up a little. Wearing nice black jeans. A black shirt and his black leather jacket. His hair still messy the way she liked it.

'You look beautiful.' He smiled at her, she was in a floor length white gown.

'I look like a cottom ball.' She complained. 'You look very nice though. I like the outfit, though you dressed up a little more than I expected.'

'Well I didn't want to let you down.' Jess smiled. Putting an arm round her shoulders.

'Incoming!' Lorelai said as Emily and Richard approached. Emily looking less than pleased at Jess' appearance.

'This I suppose is that boy?' Emily said. 'Couldn't you have dressed appropriately?'

'Grandma. Grandpa. This is Jess. My boyfriend and I told him to wear whatever he felt comfortable in.' Rory said slipping her arm round his waist.

'It's nice to meet you Mr Gilmore. Mrs Gilmore.' Jess said, extending his hand to Richard. Richard took the offered hand and shook it. Pleased by his manors. If not his choice of outfit. The rest of the group looked stunned at Jess' polite greeting. Rory smiled at him affectionately. He tried to keep a look of indifference on his face but her smile got to him and he smiled back.

'It's nice to meet you Jess.' Richard said cheerfully. 'So what kind of grades do you get?' He asked jumping straight into the interrogation.

'I'm not currently getting great grades. I'm not reaching my full potential but I plan on turning that around, sir.' Jess replied unfazed by his direct questions.

'Really? What are your goals?' Richard asked prying further.

'Well sir. I never really had any goals for my future. Especially acedemic ones, but Rory has influenced me. I know I can do more so I intend to get into an Ivy leauge school. I'd like to do something in the field of English.' He answered. Rory smiled up at him and Lorelai looked flawed by his seemingly truthful answer.

'That's a very fine goal.' Richard commended him.

'If he can make it.' Emily scoffed.

'He will.' Rory defended. 'He's so smart! Smarter than anyone I know.' Rory smiled at Jess again. Just then all the girls who were coming out were asked to return to the preparation room upstairs. They were about to start.

'That's my cue.' Luke said as he headed to where the fathers were being told to gather. Rory kissed Jess. Hugged her mom and Hugged Luke before running. In a very unladylike manor, up the stairs.

***

Rory stood at the top of the staircase, her arm through Luke's. She looked out over the sea of faces. Her gaze resting on her mothers. She smiled then looked to the bottom of the staircase where Jess was standing. Getting a lot of attention, seeing as he was the only guy not in a tux. Rory loved that he stood out.

'Presenting Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. Uh and presented by…' The announcer stopped looking questioningly at the paper which simply read Luke Danes. 'Uh presented by her…um?'

'Stepfather.' Rory supplied looking at Luke shyly.

'By her stepfather Luke Danes.' The young woman said smiling at Rory. They began walking down the stairs.

'I know technically you're not my stepfather. But I feel like that's the best word to fit you. Well excluding actualy father but I figured it may confuse people if I said I had 2 fathers.' Rory explained blushing deeply.

'It's alright Rory. I'm honoured you think of me that way.' He said reaching the bottom of the stairs and holding her hand out. Jess took it nervously and linked his arm through hers.

'You didn't fall.' Jess whispered in her ear as the walked across the floor.

'I know!' Rory smiled happily. 'But there's always the fan dance. I could slip and break my neck then.' Rory smiled. Jess smirked at her.

'I love you Rory.' He said as they reached the line of other girls and their dates.

'I love you too.' Rory replied at the guys took their seats and the girls set up for their dance.

'So is your escort the one?' One of the girls asked Rory.

'The one what?' Rory asked confused.

'The love of your life. The man you're going to marry.' She replied.

'Oh. I…' Rory paused looking over at Jess who was smiling up at her. 'Yeah I think he might be.'


	11. Chapter 11: 'Oh Wow'

'**Why did I agree to that?' Rory asked dropping into a seat at the diner.**

'**Oh honey, you didn't agree. Emily trapped you.' Lorelai said reassuring her daughter. Equally as exhausted as her.**

'**You want coffee?' Luke asked going behind the counter. He didn't wait for an answer just started to pour it.**

'**Pie please! And some fries.' Lorelai said dropping her head onto the table.**

'**Stupid dress. I'm starting to hate this thing.' Rory complained. 'I really do look like a cotton ball.'**

**Jess smirked at this comment. Taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. She smiled back at him.**

'**Thanks for coming.' Rory smiled at him as the food and coffee arrived. 'Ah good I'm starving.'**

'**You ate at the ball.' Luke shook his head. As he watched both girls tuck into their food hungrily. 'You both ate a lot at the ball.' He added.**

'**Uh-huh. But that was a while ago now. Besides we need Luke's food to survive.' Lorelai smiled pointing to the empty plate. 'More fires. Ooh and a burger.' **

'**And some French toast.' Rory added finishing off her plate of fries just seconds after her mother.**

'**Jess you eating?' Luke asked.**

'**No. Don't worry you sit down. I'll make the food.' Jess said jumping up and heading into the kitchen. **

'**Wow! Jess volunteering for work. That's…odd!' Lorelai looks surprised. 'He's acting odd.'**

'**He seemed nervous. Was it just me or did he seem nervous?' Luke asked looking towards the kitchen. Lorelai followed his gaze, even though neither of them could see Jess.**

'**A bit.' Lorelai agreed. Curiosity taking her over. She looked at Rory expectantly. 'Why does your boyfriend look nervous?'**

'**He's probably traumatized from an evening at a ball with Grandma and Grandpa. 'Maybe I should go check on him.'**

'**Ok honey.' Lorelai agreed, hoping that Rory would get answers to his behaviour. And then tell her later, when they were alone. Rory got up from her chair and made her way into the kitchen.**

'**Hey.' Rory smiled at him. He looked over and smiled. 'You Ok? My Grandparents didn't put you off me did they?'**

'**Nothing could do that.' He reassured her putting his arm around her.**

'**Glad to hear it.' She smiled, hugging him tight. 'So you are Ok?'**

'**I'm better than Ok. I have you don't I.' Jess smiled warmly at her. She blushed, but smiled.**

'**I could get used to hearing that.' Rory said as Jess pulled away to flip the burgers. She watched as he finished off cooking.**

'**Do you think we could go for a walk?' Jess asked, holding the plates of food. 'Once you're done eating.' Again he looked a little nervous.**

'**Of course. We can go soon, you know how quickly I eat.' She smiled at him. As they made their way back into the diner and put the food on the table.**

'**FOOD!' Lorelai cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly. Luke rolled his eyes at her but smiled. He watched as both mother and daughter began eating. Marvelling at how similar they were. His attention then driftend to his nephew. Who was smiling at Rory. Luke thought about how good it was to see him smile.**

'**I think my mother had a heart attack when she saw Jess!' Lorelai laughed. Took a sip of her coffee then carried on. 'I saw her turn 10 shades of red and purple.'**

'**I can have that affect on people.' Jess smirked.**

'**Well you're not the town hoodlum for nothing. Although you're being very un-hoodlum tonight. How come?' Lorelai questions him.**

'**It comes and goes.' Jess shrugs his shoulders.**

'**Well I for one am glad that you are a part time hoodlum. I mean where would we get our excitement from otherwise.' Lorelai said tucking into her burger.**

'**Since when were you a member of the Jess Mariano fan club?' Luke asked. Lorelai sighed dramatically.**

'**Weeeelll.' She said drawing out the word. 'Rory signed up long ago and she got a 2 for 1 membership. So she gave it to me as a gift when they started dating. You know I can't resist free stuff, and if I have a membership. I have to use it.' Lorelai finished.**

'**You have a gym membership. You don't use that.' Luke commented.**

'**TRAITOR!' Lorelai yelled. Looking up at him with wide eyes.**

'**What'd I say?' Luke looks confused. As does Jess.**

'**You can't say the G word while mom's eating.' Rory explained. Finishing her burger and tucking into her French toast.**

'**I'll let you get away with it if you get me another cup of coffee.' Lorelai said fluttering her eyelashes at Luke.**

'**That stuff's going to kill you.' Luke grunted.**

'**Then I'll die happy and caffeinated.' Lorelai said with an innocent smile. 'You want more sweets?' She asked turning to Rory who had just finished the rest of her food.**

'**No thanks. Me and Jess are going for a walk.' Rory said standing up. Jess followed her lead and stood. Taking her hand.**

'**Ok. Don't be late home Ok kiddo.' Lorelai said as Luke set the coffee down in front of her.**

'**I won't.' Rory replied going out the door. Her dress brushing against the sides. 'I hate this dress.' **

'**Do you want to go change?' Jess asked her. Walking towards her house with his arm around her.**

'**Do you mind?' Rory asked hopefully. He smiled at her, kissed her gently. Then answered her question.**

'**Did I not just suggest it.' Jess replied.**

'**You're wonderful. Do you know that.' Rory smiled. They walked in silence until they reached her house.**

'**Go on then.' Jess said sitting on the porch steps. She hurried inside. Coming back out a few minutes later. Now in jeans and a blue top.**

'**Right let's go.' Rory smiled taking his hand. They set off in the direction of the bridge.**

'**I wanted to talk to you alone. That's why I asked you to come. I know we haven't know each other long, barely anytime at all really. But I love you, more than I thought possible. You make me happy. You make me want to be better. I can't imagine being without you.' Jess began as they stood in the moonlight on the bridge.**

'**I know. I feel the same.' Rory smiled at him. He smiled back pleased she's said that.**

'**I feel like I've known you forever. And that's what I want us to have. I want a forever with you Rory. This may be mad, it may be too soon but it feels right.' Jess said reaching into his pocket. 'You can say no.' He added getting down on one knee.**

'**Oh wow!' Rory's head was spinning. Was this what she thought it was. He opened a little blue velvet box to reveal a silver vintage band, with blue stones set into it. A diamond in the middle with silver twisting round it like vines. Her eyes widened as she saw it. The ring was beautiful. Perfect for her.**

'**Rory Leigh Gilmore. Will you marry me?' **

**A/N- Hope you like! Had this in my head for a while now. Finally wrote it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: Answers

'Oh wow!' Rory sighed. She looked down at the perfect ring. Then up to his face. His eyes searching her face for an answer. She tried to speak, words failed her. She was in a state of bliss, mixed with shock. Making speech impossible.

'I'm sorry.' Jess said starting to get up. 'I shouldn't have asked.' Rory fell to her knees so she was level to him.

'YES!. I'll marry you.' She grinned brightly.

'Really?' Jess questioned. He couldn't help but let a smiled creep onto his face.

'Yes really! Now are you going to kiss me?' Rory laughed. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Lifting her up into his arms. Until the were both standing. Him swinging her around. They stopped after a few minutes and just sat silently on the bridge.

'I want to have it here.' Rory said after and hour or so. Jess looked down at her. She had her head rested on his lap for a while. Looking up at the dark night sky.

'The wedding?' He asked reading her mind.

'Mm yeah. I think it would be perfect. What do you think?' She asked, looking into his deep brown eyes.

'I think..' He paused looking into her eyes. He loved her eyes. 'I think, anything you want is perfect. I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy.'

'You do make me happy.' Rory smiled up at him. 'So…I guess we'd better go tell my mom and Luke.'

'Or we could pull our teeth out. Same effect.' Jess said sarcastically. Rory rolled her eyes at him and stood up.

'I thought you wanted to make me happy.' She said pouting at him. He shook his head. He couldn't resist her pout. He got to his feet and took her hand in his. Spinning her around, he pulled her to him. Kissing her sweetly.

'Let's go.' He said heading to the diner.

'You guys were gone forever! I thought you'd got lost. Then I realised that it's stars hollow, were would you get lost too? So then I thought maybe you'd gone somewhere in the car. But I knew you'd call. I was starting to get worried. No one walks for that long. Especially not a Gilm…' Lorelai trailed off. Her eyes fixed on Rory's left hand. She stared in shock. 'No…Rory.'

'Mom. Luke. Me and Jess are engaged.' Rory said smiling happily. Jess watched their expressions carefully. Lorelai looked confused, then hurt, then angry. She moved swiftly between these emotions.

'NO! You're 16! This is not happening.' Lorelai shook her head. 'You will not get married in high school. You're not ready for this.'

'Mom I am! I know what I want.' Rory said sitting across from her mother.

'Jess upstairs NOW!' Luke barked at him. Jess sighed, but followed.

**Upstairs**

'What were you thinking? Jess you're both so young. Not to mention the fact that you've only known each other for a short time. You can't possibly be ready for something like this.' Luke yelled. Jess stayed calm. Knowing he needed to prove he was mature enough to handle marriage.

'Luke I love her. More than I ever thought possible. I know that we're perfect together. She makes me happy. I can make her happy.' Jess reasoned.

'But Jess you've only just started dating. Why rush into this? You've got your whole lives ahead of you.' Luke said running his hands through his hair.

'I want to have a life with her. A house. I know it seems crazy. I just know that this is right. It feels right.' Jess said sitting on the edge of his bed.

'You haven't thought this through. Take some time.' Luke pleaded.

'I have. I've had the ring for 2 weeks now. I've thought this through.' Jess said looking up at his uncle. The closest he'd ever got to a Father. He needed Luke to be ok with this.

'What about Rory? He's only 16. She can't be ready. Re you sure this is what she wants?' Luke was starting to cave. He could see that the two of them were in love. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they were ready.

'She said yes didn't she' Jess smirked. He knew Luke was caving.

'You take care of her.' Luke sighed sitting at the table.

'I will.' Luke still didn't look sure. 'Luke I will. She's my whole world. I wouldn't ever hurt her.'

**Downstairs**

'Rory. This isn't like you. You're the sensible one. You make pro/con lists. You think things through. You don't make rash decisions. You always have to make sure that you're doing the right thing.' Lorelai shook her head.

'Mom. This is the right thing. I feel it.' Rory said trying to reassure her mother. Lorelai looked up at her daughter.

'Hun. This relationship is so new. I know you think that you love him, but you're both so young.' Lorelai began.

'Think! Mom I don't think I love him. I know I do. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.' Rory defended her feelings for Jess.

'I can't understand this. You're smart Rory. You don't even choose a movie without thinking it through for a few hours. How can you just get engaged without a minutes thought.' Lorelai said.

'Isn't that a good sign. I didn't hesitate mom. The moment he asked me I knew I would say yes. I know it's hard for you to understand the way he makes me feel. Hard for you to understand how much I love him.' Rory said looking over at her mother and best friend sadly.

'Then explain it to me.' Lorelai was willing to listen. She owed Rory that. Afterall this was her mature, responsible daughter.

'He makes me smile. I feel safe when I'm with him. He makes me dizzy. He makes me blush. He makes me think and argue. I get butterflies at the mention of his name. I can't stop thinking about him. Day and Night. I always want to be with him. When I am with him. I feel like everythings perfect. Like it's right.' Rory tried her best to explain it.

'Wow.' Lorelai said after a moment.

'What?' Rory asked, she was nervous at what her mom would say.

'You just…really seem to love him. But marriage is a big step, I need to know you really want this.' Lorelai took a deep breath. 'I need to know this isn't just some game to you.'

'Mom. I know it's a big commitment. Love isn't some big fairytale. I know you have to work at it. I know it'll be tough and sometimes he'll make me mad. We'll fight. We'll go through rough pathes. But we'll make it through because we love each other. We respect each other. I know he'll take care of me. I know he's right for me.' Rory said honestly. In that moment Lorelai knew. Somehow she just knew that what they were doing was right. That they could make this work. She smiled at her daughter.

'I can't believe my 16 year old daughters getting married before me.' Lorelai smiled proudly. Tears filling her eyes.

'Does that mean you're ok with this?' Rory asked quietly. Lorelai smiled.

'Yeah it means I'm ok with it. Well so long as you let me make the dress.' Lorelai said getting up and hugging Rory.

'I love you mom.' Rory said hugging her back.

'Love you kid.' Lorelai hugged her close as the guys returned.

'So?' Jess asked cautiously. Rory went to his side.

'I guess there's going to be a wedding to plan.' Lorelai said. She smiled as she saw the pure happiness that flooded his face. Yeah, she thought, this will work.

**A/N- Well there it is. Hope you all like it. Please comment. **

**I have overdosed on Gilmore Girls today. I've been reading fanfics, writing them and I've been watching my Gimlore Girls boxset. I guess that's what I get when I spend the day ill in bed. Anyway, I hope you all like. Reviews make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13: Telling Liz and Chris

'You ready for this?' Rory asked looking over at Jess. He looked nervous, but tried to hide it.

'Course. I mean he's your dad right. I handled telling Lorelai, I think I can handle this.' Jess lied. If he told the truth he was terrified. Meeting the father and telling him that you're going to marry his 16 year old daughter! He was sure this wouldn't go well. Rory knocked on the door. Wishing she'd said yes to her mom coming.

'Hey kiddo. Was I expecting you?' Chris asked as he swung the door open. Hugging Rory. He hadn't noticed Jess yet.

'No. I just came by to introduce Jess.' Rory said as they got to the kitchen. Chris seemed to notice Jess for the first time.

'Oh the new boyfriend.' Chris said. Remembering Lorelai mentioning something about a new boyfriend.

'Uh well actually dad. As of last night Jess is my fiancé.' Rory smiled. Taking Jess' hand in hers. Chris' jaw fell open. Had he heard right?

'You two are engaged?' Chris asked after a moment. Rory nodded and held her hand up for him to see the ring.

'I love your daughter sir.' Jess said seeing Chris get angrier.

'There is no way I am letting you marry my daughter. She's only 16 for goodness sakes.' Chris yelled. Banging his coffee cup down onto the counter.

'Dad, I love him. You can't stop this.' Rory said confidently. 'I know what I want.'

'I can stop this. You're only 16! You'll be needing your parents permission.' Chris said smugly.

'Actually we only need one parent to agree.' Jess said. Having already checked online.

'Your mother is actually agreeing to this?' Chris snapped back. Rory smiled.

'Yeah, mom knows how much I love Jess. She said she'll give permission. And we're going to see Jess' mom after here. Even if she doesn't say yes. Luke as his gaurdian can give permission.' Rory said. Chris' jaw clenched.

'You're grandparents will have something to say about this.' Chris said angrily.

'Yeah they will. We're telling them tonight. But that isn't going to stop me doing this. Nothing will.' Rory said defiantly.

'I cannot believe you are being so stupid.' Chris yelled. Rory moved back a step. She'd never seen him this angry before. He'd never yelled at her.

'I'm not being stupid. You know dad I knew you wouldn't take this well. I never thought you'd take it like this though. I actually thought you might be happy for me.' Rory said, tears springing to her eyes.

'Happy? Rory you're 16. How'd you think I could be happy about you being engaged!' Chris yelled. Jess put a protective arm around Rory's waist.

'Mom's happy for me! Luke is happy for me!' Rory yelled. 'But then he always has been more of a father. You couldn't even bother to come to my coming out ball. Luke came. He didn't have to walk me down the stairs, but he did.'

Chris got angrier than ever at this comment. Despite it being true.

'How dare you! I'm your father. You should listen to what I say.' Chris yelled.

'You've never acted like my father. Luke has always been there for me and mom.' Rory yelled. 'He's never hurt us or let us down.'

'Well why don't you just have him for a dad.' Chris yelled. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out his hand and slapped her across the face. If it hadn't been for Jess' arm around her she'd have fallen backwards. Jess in one quick movement, punched Chris in the face. Then got Rory and took her back to the car.

'Are you OK?' Jess asked looking over at her concerned.

'I'm…I…I can't believe he'd..' Rory stammered. Clutching her face.

'Babe. If you want we can just go back home. We'll tell my mom some other time.' Jess said. She smiled over at him.

'No. I want to meet her.' Rory said sliding over so she was right next to Jess. He put his arm around her.

'OK then. Let's go.' Jess said steering towards New York.

'Is this it?' Rory asked as they pulled up in front of a rough looking apartment block.

'Yeah. This is where I grew up.' Jess sighed. He had so many bad memories in this block. He didn't know what to expect of Liz. Last time he'd been here she was a mess. Drinking all the time. He took Rory's hand and walked close to her. Protectively guiding her into the building and up to the 9th floor. He knocked on the door.

'One minute.' Came a bubbly voice from the other side. Jess tensed as he heard his mom's voice. They hadn't parted on good terms.

'You Ok?' Rory asked. She knew that him and his mom had issues.

'Yeah.' He smiled at her. She made everything ok.

'JESS! My boys back!' Liz grinned. Pulling open the door. She hugged Jess tightly. Then turned to Rory. 'And who's this? Come in. Come in.' They went inside the messy apartment. Jess noted that she wasn't drunk. Looking round he couldn't see any alcahol.

'This is Rory. Rory this is Liz.' Jess introduced them. Rory smiled.

'It's great to meet you. I've heard a lot about you.' Rory said holding her hand out. Liz shook it.

'All bad I bet.' Liz said. Clearing away some jewellery she's been making.

'Oh no…' Rory was embarrassed.

'Oh it's fine. Me and Jess haven't always seen eye to eye. I'm not a great mom. But I'm working on that. Trying to get myself together.' Liz said sad for a minute. Then smiling. 'So are you Jess' girlfriend? I hope you're not going to break her heart Jess.'

'I won't break her heart mom. I'm different now. Better.' Jess said taking Rory's hand. 'Me and Rory have an annoucement. That's why we're here.' Jess said.

'Ooh! Good news I hope.' Liz clapped her hands together. Rory liked her already. She had so much energy. She knew that her mom would like Liz.

'Me and Rory are getting married.' Jess couldn't help but smile. Liz's face broke into a smile and she hugged the happy couple.

'My little boy getting married!? Oh I'm so proud of you baby boy. Congratulations. Both of you.' Liz said genuinely happy for them.

'You're really happy?' Jess was baffled. This was the best reaction they'd gotten so far.

'Why wouldn't I be? What did Luke say?' Liz asked.

'He flipped out. But he's happy for us now.' Jess replied. Finding it strange how easy he was finding it to be around his mom. 'Same with Rory's mom.'

'Ooh I want to meet her.' Liz said excitedly. 'What about your dad Rory?' Rory tensed.

'We just told him this morning. He uh…didn't take it well.' Rory said. Jess hugged her closely. Kissing the top of her head.

'Speaking of our encounter with Chris. You wouldn't have some ice for my hand would you?' Jess asked.

'You hit him. Oh Jess!' Liz was shocked. Going to get an ice pack. Jess was surprised that when she opened the fridge it was full of food. The kind of food Lorelai and Rory would have in their fridge if it were ever stocked.

'He deserved it.' Jess said putting the ice pack to his painful hand.

'He's your fiance's father. What could he possibly do to deserve it?' Liz asked. Rory decided to answer this question.

'He slapped me.' Rory said sitting next to Jess.

'Oh.' Was all Liz replied with.

***

'Hey hun. Future son.' Lorelai greeted them as they walked through the door of the diner. Jess rolled his eyes at his new nickname. It had taken them forever to get to the diner. With people stopping them every five seconds to congratulate them. Or yell at them in the case of Taylor and Mrs Kim.

'How'd it go today?' Luke asked putting the closed sign on the already empty diner.

'It could of gone better.' Rory replied. Flopping into a chair. Taking the coffee Luke offered.

'Did your mom not take it well?' Lorelai asked.

'She took it great, started laughing like a teenager. Hugging us. No lectures or anything. She gave Rory a necklace to wear to the wedding. One she made. That's what she does now. Makes jewellery. We invited her down here for the weekend. She couldn't come tonight. But we have dinner at Rory's grandparents so it's probably for the best. So she's coming tomorrow morning.' Jess replied.

'She wants to meet you mom. She also wants to help plan the wedding.' Rory said.

'So it didn't go well with your dad.' Lorelai questioned.

'It went worse than bad.' Rory said. 'He got really mad. Started yelling at me, I said that he wasn't like a father to me. That Luke was more of a father. I got angry. He got angrier and then he hit me.'

'He did WHAT?!' Lorelai shouted. Getting to her feet.

'It's ok. He just slapped me across the face. I'm fine though and Jess punched him in the face.' Rory said. Lorelai sat back down looking over at Jess.

'I have never liked you more.' Lorelai said.

'It was a pleasure.' Jess smirked. He took Rory's hand knowing it had affected her. He didn't want her to be sad.

'So just the grandparents now.' Lorelai said 'You thought Chris was bad? You just wait. You haven't seen anything yet.'

**A/N- There you go. Hope you like. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Psychic Emily

'**Just breath. Deep breaths. If that fails I recommend exiting through the second floor bathroom window. Shimmy down the drainpipe. Jump into the rose garden. Hurry across the lawn. Climb the wall and you're free.' Lorelai said looking up at the big house. Jess didn't find her advice helpful. Juts glared at her. Rory took his hand as a kind gesture.**

'**How likely is it I will make it out alive?' Jess asked.**

'**Well if you don't use my escape method then unlikely.' Lorelai said. Annoyed he hadn't liked her plan.**

'**You'll be fine.' Rory said. Although the nerves in her voice did nothing to calm Jess down. Lorelai looked at the young couple and raised her hand to ring the bell. Before she could the door was swung open.**

'**There is no way on this earth that MY granddaughter is getting married.' Emily Gilmore yelled loudly. The three on the doorstep looked shell shocked. Lorelai recovering first.**

'**Wow, Mom you finally got the psychic thing down. How'd you do it?' Lorelai joked. Trying to lighten the mood.**

'**Lorelai how can you let this happen? She's 16! And to him. My goodness he couldn't even dress appropriately at the coming out ball. I almost had a heart attack when Christopher stopped by a little while ago and told us. He's just as against this as I am. Come in and we'll discuss it.' Emily forced them to follow her. Christopher was sat on one of the chairs. Talking to a furious looking Richard. It seemed Rory couldn't even rely on her grandfathers support. She tensed as she saw her father. Jess pulled her a little closer.**

'**Lorelai. I have to say allowing her. to do this is the stupidest thing you've ever done. She's a child. How can she possibly know what she wants. No she'll not do this. To that young hoodlum as well. Christopher tells us that he hit him. Just look at that bruise. No she will not marry him.' Richard spoke angrily. With authority.**

'**She has a name. Rory will marry him. Because she loves him, and she's responsible and mature. She knows what she wants. One look at them shows they are perfect together. As for Jess hitting Chris. He's lucky I'm not hitting him right now. I bet he left out what he did to Rory.' Lorelai was furious. She rounded on Chris. 'You ever hit my daughter again and you will live to regret it.'**

'**You hit Rory?' It was Emily's voice that broke the stunned silence.**

'**I was angry. I didn't mean it. I am so sorry.' Chris looked down. Richard's eyes bulged with anger.**

'**Get out of my house! Or so help me I will let this young man hit you again.' Richard's yelled. Chris opened his mouth to protest.**

'**Dad. Don't! I know you don't approve of me getting married, but it's happening. You cannot justify hitting me. Just stay away from me. I don't want you anywhere near me, I don't want you at my wedding. I want people who love me and care about me. People who understand that I know what I'm doing. Jess is the one. Some people spend their entire life searching for the one. I found mine early in life. I was lucky. Not everyone gets that lucky. If you do then you have to cling to it. That's what I am doing.' Rory yelled. Christopher left the house. Angrily. Emily and Richard were silent. They didn't want to lose Rory. **

'**Rory. Are you certain that this is what you want? Marriage isn't easy.' Richard said. Rory looked up at him.**

'**It is what I want.' Rory confirmed. Both her grandparents could see the determination in her eyes.**

'**And Jess isn't it? I can see that you love Rory, but you'll need more than love to support her. How do you plan on doing that whilst in high school and college?' Emily asked him. Jess had thought about this.**

'**I work at my uncles diner part time. I also work at wal-mart some evenings. I don't earn much but I get enough. I have some money put aside from my jobs. I can get a part time job around my classes when I start college. I can look after her.' Jess assured them.**

'**I also have a part time job at the bookstore in stars hollow. We've thought this through.' Rory added.**

'**Yes. I can see that.' Emily looked at them both. So young and so in love. She almost smiled. 'Where will you live?'**

'**Stars Hollow. I know Rory couldn't live anywhere else. I couldn't ask her to. I have school and work there. She has school here in Hartford. Work there. So we'll get an apartment there.' Jess said. Rory beamed at him. He knew her so well.**

'**Well then. Perhaps me and your grandfather could buy you a place. Something small, something you feel comfortable in. A place to start your life together. As a wedding present.' Emily smiled at them both. Rory and Jess looked stunned.**

'**It's too much! Grandma. Grandpa. I couldn't.' Rory could barely speak. **

'**Nonsense. Of course you can accept. You are our only grandchild and we will spoil you. You're getting married after all.' Emily shook off her reluctance. Rory ran to them and hugged them. Jess shook their hands and genuinely smiled at them.**

'**Now. I do hope you will let me help plan.' Emily looked at her daughter and granddaughter doubtfully.**

'**Of course you can help mom. I couldn't do it without you. My daughters wedding has to be perfect.' Lorelai smiled. **

'**Well Jess. I think we should let the women talk weddings. How about we retreat to the library.' Richard said. Jess stood up and nodded. Kissing Rory quickly before following Richard out.**

'**So do you read?' Richard asked. The library was well stocked. Rory must have got her love of books from Richard.**

'**I do. Almost as much a Rory.' Jess said admiring the collection of Hemmingway. **

'**Ah yes. Rory doesn't care much for Hemmingway. I never could get her to read it. She tried once but found it painful, those were her words. Do you read Hemmingway?' He asked.**

'**I do sir. One of my favourite authors.' Jess said. 'I got her to read a Hemmingway. On the condition that I read the crazy Ayn Rand.' **

'**Oh yes. The fountain head. One of Rory's favourites.' Richard said knowingly. 'Well let me see here…Oh yes here we are. Take these as an engagement present.'**

**Jess took hold of two books. Both first editions. One was the fountain head and the other was A farewell to arms. Jess smiled.**

'**Thank you. These are wonderful.' Jess said. Knowing it was hopeless to refuse. No matter how big the gift. They rejoined the others when they were called for dinner.**

'**How's the planning going?' Richard asked. Jess took his place at the table next to Rory.**

'**How'd it go?' Rory whispered. Jess showed her the books by way of an answer. Her eyes lit up. Things were going to be ok.**

**A/N- You know the drill. Leave a review to tell me what you think. ****J**


	15. Chapter 15: Crashing Down

Rory walked into the diner the same as any other morning. Only today she was filled with the happy knowledge that she was going to see Jess, her fiancé! The thought still thrilled her. The bell above the door chimed and Jess looked up at Rory. A small smile on his lips, though he didn't appear happy.

'Jess? What is it?' Rory knew automatically that something was wrong. She did after all know him better than anybody else.

'I got a call this morning. From a hospital in New York. My mum was taken in last night after an overdose. She's unconscious at the moment, that's all they'd tell me over the phone. Critical, but stable. Whatever that's meant to mean. I thought she was doing good you know. Getting it together and now this.' Jess' voice shook as he spoke. Showing a vulnerability that he'd not shown before now.

'Oh Jess!' Rory rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Trying her best to comfort him. He remained stiff against her.

'I need to go to New York.' Jess shrugged her off, unable to deal with his past. He'd been messed up when he arrived in Stars Hollow. Messed up from his life in New York with his mum, all the times he's found her passed out, or drunk, or in the emergency room. He had desperately hoped that it would be better this time. That she wouldn't ruin his life here, his life with Rory. Now everything seemed dark again. How could he pull beautiful, perfect Rory into a life like this. Filled with constant misery. He couldn't let her go through even half of the rubbish his mum had put him through.

'Of course. Listen I'll take the day off school, the whole weed if you like and we'll get going as soon as we're packed.' Rory said still hugging him.

'No! I need to go alone, you can't miss school. I'll go alone.' Jess replied instantly. Rory pulled back from him, searching his face for emotion. All she saw was indifference. That he had forced onto his face.

'Jess…' She began but was cut off sharply by his voice.

'It's not like I've never dealt with this before! I can deal with it alone OK! Go to school.' Jess snapped. He hadn't meant to but it was the only way he could stop himself caving and letting her come.

'If your sure.' Rory was uncertain. She was something flicker across his face. Uncertainly? Fear? Desperation? Love? She couldn't tell, it was gone to quickly for her to identify this emotion. His face reverted back to cool indifference. He nodded sharply then turned away.

'I'll see you when you get back.' Rory moved towards him again, forcing him to face her. She kissed him quickly. He couldn't help but respond warmly. This beautiful girl who loved him. Who he loved. Now everything was ruined. He should have known things couldn't work out so brilliantly. His life never had the silver lining thing going. He sighed deeply, as he looked into her big blue eyes. Filled with concern, with love.

'I love you so much. Maybe one day you'll understand why I have to do this.' Jess whispered to her, kissing her once more.

'I love you too.' Rory replied. Puzzled by his other comments. She turned to leave the diner.

'I'll see you when you get back.' She said again.

'Yeah.' He said in a flat tone _'If I come back.' _He thought silently.

'Call me tonight Ok?' Rory was looking for some connection with the man she loved. Some sign of the man she knew, but he was lost beneath grief, and a dark air that swept over him. Memories from his childhood cloaking him in misery and darkness. He was withdrawing from the world. She could tell that, and she was trying to pull him back. Make sure he didn't go off the rails.

'Uh-huh.' Was the only reply she was going to get. She smiled at him softly, with a mix of hurt and understanding. She knew he needed space, to think. Process. So without another word she left to catch her bus. Going without her morning fix of coffee. Her day suddenly not as bright as it had started.

**A/N- First off I want to apologise for taking a lifetime to post this! I'm hoping to update more regularly. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm also open to suggestions. I cannot guarantee I** **will use them, but if I like them and think they'll fit into the story then I will use them. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. It'll be a bit of Jess in New York and some Rory in Stars Hollow. **

**Sorry for long A/N. Review!!! ****J**


	16. AN

Hey all, just a quick note to say that I won't be posting in the next 4-6 weeks as I have broken my wrist and cannot type that much without pain (believe me I have tried).

I will continue my stories as soon as I can, so please keep checking back.

x


	17. Chapter 16: 'I'm here'

Disclaimer- Don't own the show or characters. J

'You ok hun?' Lorelai asked as she watched her daughter staring out at the rain. Book on her lap, left unread. There were tears in Rory's eyes. Jess had been gone for 2 weeks, and he hadn't called. Not once.

'I'm fine.' Rory lied putting the book down next to her. She picked up her phone and checked for messages. None. Drawing in a breath she dialled Jess' number. No answer as always. She tossed her phone aside quickly.

'Why's he doing this? I need him, doesn't he realise that. I love him, I want to be there for him.' Rory sobbed. Lorelai walked over to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. Letting her sob against her shoulder.

'Sweets he needs time. This has got to be tough to deal with, and he's never been good at accepting help.' Lorelai comforted her. Thinking silently that she would kill Jess for doing this to her daughter.

'Why didn't he call me, just to let me know what was happening?' Rory cried harder.

'Oh honey I don't know. Come on how about we go get something to eat.' Lorelai suggested trying to take her daughters mind off things.

'I'm not hungry.' Rory replied, going into her room and lying on the bed.

*

Jess stood in the middle of Washington square park. The rain hitting him, he could barely feel it, he felt numb. His mother was gone. His fiancé probably hated him, had a right to as well. His uncle would be mad at him, for not telling him about Liz sooner, for hurting Rory, for running away. Somehow it was easier to run. Is that really the attitude of someone who's ready for marriage. He had to face his problems, because if there was one thing that these past two weeks had taught him, it was that he couldn't live without Rory. He got out his phone and dialled her number.

'Hello?' Her voice sounded strained, like she'd been crying. He hated himself, knowing he was the cause of her tears.

'Hi..' He said a little more than a whisper. Just the sound of her voice made him weak.

'Jess?'

'It's me, I'm so sorry I didn't call you before now. I don't have any excuse.' His voice was strained and sad as he spoke. Rory knew immediately that something was wrong.

'Jess, you need to know that I'm here whenever you need me, you don't need to deal with this all on your own. I'm going to be your wife, you need to let me in.' Rory said wishing she could put her arms around him, make him feel better.

'You still want to marry me then?' Jess asked, hope in his voice.

'Course I do. So how are things? How's your mum?' Rory asked carefully. Jess drew in a breath.

'She didn't make it. She took too many pills, downed it with alcohol. They tried to help her, but she gave up the fight two nights ago. I don't know how to tell Luke, I've been avoiding his calls.' Jess was crying by now.

'Come home Jess. Let me take care of telling Luke. I'm so sorry, I wish there was more I could do.' Rory felt such sadness that the man she loved was in so much pain, and there was nothing she could do.

'You're making it better, just hearing your voice makes it better. I'm so sorry I pushed you out, I just thought you deserved better than this, than me.'

'Hey! I'll be the judge of that, you're perfect for me, and don't you ever forget it. So are you coming home?' Rory replied.

'Yes. I'll be back before dark. Are you sure you want to tell Luke?' Jess asked.

'Of course, I'll see you tonight.' Rory said getting up from her seat and pulling on her jacket to walk to the diner.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

*

'Luke, I need to talk to you.' Rory said as she walked into the diner 'In private.' She added nodding to the people around them, Luke nodded and followed her to the storeroom, followed closely by Lorelai.

'What is it honey?' Lorelai asked, taking Luke's hand in hers, sensing that this was going to be bad news.

'I heard from Jess today. He's coming back this evening, it's just…Luke I'm so sorry but Liz didn't make it. Jess tried to call you but it was too hard. I don't think he's taking it well.' Rory said, her heart breaking as she saw the man who'd been like a father to her, crumbling in front of her eyes, Lorelai wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder. Rory left them alone and went into the diner to get everyone to leave, cleaned the place up and sent Caesar home. A few hours later the three of them were sitting in the dark diner, Luke calmed down now, trying to let it all soak in. Lorelai making him tea, ad trying to get him to eat something, it was like this that Jess found them as he walked in. Rory stood quickly and hugged him tight. Giving him a quick kiss, to let him know she was there for him.

'You ok?' Rory asked.

'I am now.' He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, afraid to let her go. He looked over at Luke, broke apart from Rory, but took her hand in his.

'Uncle Luke, I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I can't explain why I didn't.' Jess said taking a seat at the table, Rory next to him.

'That's ok. So, she, I mean what happened, what did the doctors say?' Luke struggled with his words.

'The amount of pills she took, mixed with the alcohol attacked her organs. They couldn't save her.' Jess said his eyes wet with tears. Rory squeezed his hand tightly.

'It's ok.' She took him into her arms and rubbed his back. 'It'll be ok.'

'I guess we need to plan a funeral.' Luke rubbed his forehead, he looked stressed.

'Yeah, I should, I mean I am her son.' Jess cast his eyes down onto the table. 'I thought she was doing better. If I'd have known…'

'There's nothing you could have done. This isn't your fault.' Rory said caringly.

'She's right Jess. You couldn't have stopped this.' Lorelai said comfortingly.

*

'How am I supposed to help him through this mum? He looked so sad, so lost.' Rory said as they reached home much later that night.

'Just be there if he needs to talk, give him space when he needs to think. Comfort him when he needs to cry. That's all you can do.' Lorelai said putting her arm round her daughters shoulder. They both went off to bed after that, Rory lying awake thinking about Jess. When her phone rang, she answered it quickly, knowing who it would be.

'Jess is everything ok?' Rory asked.

'Couldn't sleep, needed to hear your voice.' Jess sighed into the phone.

'I'm here Jess.' She said quietly, sitting up the rest of the night talking to him. About the hard stuff, about books trying to take his mind of things, sometimes just listening to each other breathing, Rory stayed on the line until she heard him fall asleep. Then hung up her own phone and drifted off to sleep herself, knowing that Jess was ok, that he was asleep made her relax, and able to fall asleep herself.

**A/N- Ok so I really hope you like this. I tried to make it a little longer than usual. There's going to be some more drama coming up soon, but if any of you have any ideas, or critisism to make this better, feel free to let me know. I like having your input. So please Review. I love reading reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18: Baby, Baby

Disclaimer- Don't own the show or characters. J

Time passed over quickly for the next two months, Jess and Rory grew closer together. Relying on each other to sort out problems. Everything was perfect, until one morning a woman enters the diner carrying a baby.

'I'm looking for a Jess Mariano.' The woman asks Luke. 'I was told to come here.'

'You were told right. What's he done?' Luke asked looking worried and angry at the same time.

'He's done nothing, I can't discuss this matter with you, I have to speak to Mr Mariano.' The woman replies curtly. Luke shakes his head.

'I'm his Uncle, I think I have a right to know if something is going on.' Luke fumed.

'Well then I am certain that he will fill you in, so again where is Mr Mariano?' The woman asks.

'Jess!' Luke yells up the stairs. Jess came down the stairs, Rory closely behind him.

'What? we were trying to pick a date for the wedding.' Jess sighs, taking Rory's hand in his.

'This woman is looking for you.' Luke points at the woman standing impatiently on the opposite side of the counter, balancing a baby on her hip.

'Aw baby!' Rory yelped going over to the woman. 'Can I hold her?'

'I suppose, as long as you stay in sight.' The woman handed the baby over, secretly happy that she no longer had to balance the child.

'Jess isn't the baby cute. What's her name?' Rory asked as Lorelai entered.

'Cora, Mr Mariano I really need to talk to you in private.' She answered turning her attention to Jess. Rory looked over at her mother.

'Look mum baby!' Rory said kissing the babies head.

'I never want to hear those words coming from your lips again, or not until your like 40.' Lorelai said, curious at what was going on.

'Please Mr Mariano, this is a private family matter.' The woman was getting annoyed.

'Well then you can tell it to me and my family.' Jess said. 'Luke could you maybe come?' Jess asked having a feeling this was going to be something big.

'Everyone out!' Luke yelled, the customers groaned and left the diner, leaving Lorelai, Rory and Luke, along with Jess and the woman. Rory held the child close.

'What's this about?' Rory asked.

'I said family only.' The woman sighed.

'Luke is my Uncle, Rory is my Fiancé and Lorelai is my soon to be mother in law.' Jess said then groaned. 'I hadn't thought of that, I'll be related to Lorelai'

'For a smart boy you can be sort of dumb.' Rory teased, standing beside him, kissing his cheek. He took her hand and led her to a table, indicating for the others to sit down as well. Rory still held Cora, now sitting her in her lap.

'Mr Mariano, I was your mothers lawyer. Before she passed away she had another child, this child.' She pointed at Cora.

'She's my…sister!' Jess looked shocked.

'Yes, she's 4 months old, now your mother indicated that she wanted you to care for the child, since her father is dead, I have been trying to track you down since your mothers death. Since you are only 16 I cannot let you have full gaurdianship of the child, unless you have an adult who is willing to look after the child with you. Then when you turn 18 you will be her legal guardian, until then you need to find another relative to act as guardian.' She said.

'Luke?' Jess asked, still trying to come to grips with this.

'Uh Jess, this is a lot of responsibility, you and Rory are only 16 and already your getting married, you have futures ahead of you, you have to think of that.' Luke cautioned. Jess looked over at Rory, seeing her smiling sadly back. The baby in her lap.

'Jess she's your sister, and Luke she's your niece. We'll figure it out, we can do this, I promise you we'll deal with this.' Rory reassured them both.

'Right, then I guess I'll sign.' Luke said seeing no other choice. He took the papers and filled out the details. They spent the next hour sorting things out, then the woman left, leaving them in charge of the baby.

A/N- Let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short.


	19. Chapter 19: I love you's and shoes

**Disclaimer- Don't own the show or characters. ****J**

**With the wedding getting rapidly closer, and a baby to car for, times had never been more chaotic. Both Rory and Jess were still at school, trying to fit dress fittings, cake testing's, and looking after Cora in around school, and homework was proving to be difficult. Despite all this, much to Luke and Lorelai's amazement, Jess and Rory had never seemed happier, they settled into a routine with Cora easily, Rory would look after her before school, then drop her off with Lorelai while her and Jess went to school, Lorelai would then drop Cora off at the diner at around two, Luke would take care of her until Jess got back then Jess would care for her until Rory arrived, when they would both look after her, often taking her down to the bridge, alternating between one of them studying and the other looking after Cora. Until they left for dinner together, sometimes just the three of them, sometimes with Luke and Lorelai and on occasion just Rory and Jess, while Luke and Lorelai took Cora. Then Jess would look after Cora at nights, except on a Saturday night when Cora would go to Lorelai and Rory's house and Rory would take the night feeds, and changes to give Jess a chance to catch up on sleep, since Cora wasn't that great at sleeping through the night.**

**Rory rolled over as the alarm clock blared out, hitting it with her hand to stop it, she looked at the time, seven in the morning on a Saturday? She usually didn't wake up so early. Which is when she remembered that she had to go to a flower market early with her mum and Jess to pick out the flowers for the wedding which was in exactly one weeks time. She smiled at the thought, jumping out of bed as she heard Jess' voice. She ran from her room and threw her arms around him.**

'**We're getting married in a week!' Rory smiled hugging him tighter. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory, thankful that Lorelai had taken Cora from him before Rory launched herself at him.**

'**I'm quite excited myself.' Jess smiled, kissing her. 'You look beautiful.' He added looking at her messy hair and pyjama's with white kittens on them.**

'**Yeah right. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go.' Rory kissed him again. 'Morning mum, morning Cora.' Rory smiled kissing both of them on the forehead in turn. Before returning to her room to change.**

'**You look shattered.' Lorelai glanced at Jess as he made coffee for Rory.**

'**Cora's not sleeping so well, and if Cora doesn't sleep then I don't sleep.' Jess shrugged his shoulders, taking Cora back and handing Lorelai some coffee.**

'**Well we've got her tonight, I'm just worried that you'll be asleep at your own wedding if you don't get some proper sleep this week.' Lorelai said looking at Cora. It was clear that Jess cared for Cora a great deal, despite everything that Lorelai may have thought about Jess in the past, her opinion of him over the last few months had drastically changed. He loved Rory and he loved Cora.**

'**I'll drink lots of coffee.' Jess replied, sitting down at the table, cradling Cora in his arms.**

'**You speak like a Gilmore. And I'm not saying I don't approve of the plan, but perhaps it would be better if we arranged other sleeping arrangements. See I would happily take Cora for the week, but Rory's here and I want her to be awake at the wedding as well, and she's got insane sense's when it comes to Cora, even if I took her upstairs with me, the second she starts to cry Rory would be up the stairs to comfort her. And there's no way I would leave my daughter alone for the last week we have together before she gets married. However Sookie and Jackson are very willing to take her for the week, just for the nights so you'd still be with her for the normal routine during the day, but it might help you get some sleep.' Lorelai rambled, the way only a Gilmore could.**

'**I don't know, I appreciate it a lot. I'm just not sure that Cora needs her routine complicated further, she's already passed from person to person enough.' Jess said as Rory rejoined them, now washed, hair brushed and dressed in a pair of Jeans and a white strap top, with a little blue shrug cardigan over it.**

'**Jess I think my mum's right.' Rory replied, after hearing the whole conversation through her door, she sat next to Jess and kissed his cheek, then took a sip of her coffee. 'Besides after our honeymoon Cora will have one home, and it'll be summer holidays so it'll just be me, you and Cora most of the time, Luke and my mum will help out but she'll sleep in the same place every night.' Rory smiled at him.**

'**You're right. Thank you Lorelai, if Sookie and Jackson are really happy to take her then I won't stop them.' Jess replied standing up and taking Rory's hand. **

'**Great, I'll take her round later. For now we need to get flower shopping.' Lorelai answered.**

*****

'**You look so happy.' Lane greeted her best friend, as they met up outside the Kim house and walked towards the diner.**

'**We saw the apartment today. The one my grandparents are giving us, and it's amazing. They really listened to our tastes when they decorated. It looks like a New York loft, with space for all our books and music, and posters for the clash and people like that on the walls. It's so perfect and all right here in stars hollow. And we got the flowers sorted, and Taylor finally agreed to let us get married on the bridge. Sookie is taking Cora for the week, overnight so we can get some sleep. Oh and Cora's room in the apartment, it's amazing. They had a fairytale castle painted on the walls for her.' Rory rambled on, she couldn't stop smiling.**

'**Aw that sounds amazing. You guys are so brave, 16 years old and getting married, taking care of a baby.' Lane smiled at her best friend.**

'**I love him and that's all that matters, everything else just falls into place.' Rory smiled.**

'**It's so crazy to think that just four months ago you guys had only just met. Imagine if you'd changed at my house, or at home. You'd never have met him that way and he wouldn't have come to the concert, everything would have been different, we probably wouldn't have gone on that holiday. You might still of been with Dean!' Lane said taking a table at the diner.**

'**No chance, the way I see it is that Rory and I would still have met, and after roughly five seconds of knowing her I was falling for her, so it may have happened differently but we still would have fallen in love, still ended up where we are right now.' Jess said, having overheard Lane's last statement. Rory smiled at him, kissing him.**

'**You guys are so cute.' Lane said. Jess rolled his eyes, but smiled at Rory. Kissing her again, wrapping an arm around her waist.**

'**What can I get you guys?' Jess asked ready to take their order.**

'**Coke and a muffin to go.' Lane said. Jess turned to Rory who was still in his arms.**

'**What about you babe?' He asked her, kissing her softly on the cheek.**

'**You really need to ask?' She smiled at him, lacing her hand with his.**

'**Coffee and doughnut to go.' He said going over to the counter, returning a minute later with their order.**

'**I love you.' Rory said kissing him, then getting ready to leave.**

'**Love you too, so where are you guys off to?' Jess asked her, pulling her back before she left.**

'**We're heading to pick up Cora from my mum, then going to do some shopping in Hartford. Mum's finished making my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses for Lane, Paris and her, so we're all going shoe shopping.' Rory answered.**

'**Sounds…dull.' Jess smirked. 'Call me when you're back.' Rory agreed, kissing him one more time before leaving.**

**A/N- Ok so hopefully you like this, and will forgive me for not writing in so long. Please review J If you haven't done so already please check out my other literati fics and review them. I love reviews!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mrs Gilmore Mariano

Disclaimer- Don't own the show or characters. J

The day had finally arrived and it was perfect, the sun was shining brightly and it was hot outside. The bridge had been decorated in white chiffon and blue and white flowers, their was a wooden arch that Luke had built, laced with flowers and fairy lights. White lilies floated on the water and the bridge was edged with candles. Ready to glow beautifully after dark so it would look perfect for the reception.

The bridesmaids were ready dressed in their simple yet beautiful floor length blue dresses, with their white and blue flowers. Cora in her little blue flower girls dress with a white sash and the same flowers on a headband placed on her head. Rory had a stunning white vintage dress and a blue bouquet of flowers with white ribbon around the stems. He hair curled and left to hang loose, make-up subtle and elegant. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror at Miss Patty's where she was getting ready, and let out a nervous smile.

'How do I look?' Rory said turning to face Lorelai, Lane and Paris. The latter of which was awkwardly holding Cora after Lorelai and Lane had forced her too. All three looked up at Rory and smiled, Lorelai getting up and going to her daughters side.

'You're beautiful.' Lorelai said giving her daughter a hug. 'I never imagined my daughter would be getting married at sixteen. You are happy right?'

'I'm so happy I can't explain it. Jess is wonderful and this is right.' Rory smiled back, holding the tears back. Lorelai looked proudly at her daughter, she looked stunning and so grown up. Lorelai couldn't help but be entirely happy for her daughter. 'Besides I'm almost seventeen.'

'Yeah. Oh sweetie you look so beautiful, I can't believe my little girl is getting married today.' Lorelai said on the verge of crying.

'Mum, I'm going to start crying.' Rory smiled with watery eyes.

'Me too, I love you babe.' Lorelai hugged Rory once more and smiled at her. 'This is your day.'

'Love you too mum.' Rory replied, both on the verge of crying now.

'You're both going to mess up your make-up.' Paris warned handing Cora back to Lane.

'Oh Rory you look wonderful.' Miss Patty said coming into the room. 'I just came to let you know you're ride awaits.'

'My ride? I thought I was walking to the bridge.' Rory said looking at her mum. 'Did you get me a ride?'

'I did nothing, let's go take a look outside though.' Lorelai said going to the entrance and looking outside where there were two horse draw carriages decorated in flowers, one for Rory and Lorelai and one for the other bridesmaids and Cora.

'Wow.' Rory looked at them in awe, climbing into the back carriage with her mum and arranging her dress around her carefully. She noticed a note pinned to the carriage in front of her with her name on it.

_Rory,_

_This is because you deserve everything to be perfect. I love you now and always._

_Yours,_

_Jess._

'That boys smart.' Lorelai said approvingly 'I didn't have him down as the romantic gesture kind but this is pretty special.'

The bridesmaids arrived first dropped off at one side of the bridge where all the guests were sat, and walked the length of the bridge which acted as the aisle. Paris smiled the whole way down, even she had to admit that this wedding was pretty perfect. Lane carried Cora down and let her drop flowers on the way.

'You ready for this hun?' Lorelai asked. Rory nodded and hugged her mum one last time before Lorelai got out of the carriage and walked into view of the aisle and down towards the other bridesmaids, Jess and Luke who were at the arch way. Then the carriage pulled into view and Rory stepped down with the help of her grandfather who was walking her down the aisle. Jess took a deep breath as he saw her, she looked beautiful, a smile spread across her face unable to contain her joy. He smiled back at her and kept eye contact the entire time she was walking towards him. As she reached the end of the aisle she kissed her grandfather and her mum before turning to Jess and taking his hands in her.

'Do you Jess Lucas Mariano, take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be you wife?'

'I do.' Jess replied not breaking eye contact.

'And do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, take Jess Lucas Mariano to be your husband?'

'I do.' Rory smiled.

'I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride.'

Jess and Rory smiled and kissed each other before walking back down the aisle.

*

'How are you Mrs Gilmore Mariano?' Jess asked as they sat on the bridge that night, after all the guests had gone home. Rory leaned against him and let his arms hug her, smiling up at him in the dim candle light.

'I'm perfect, this is perfect.' Rory smiled then laughed. 'Though calling me Mrs makes me sound old.' She wrinkled her nose at the thought

'You're not having second thoughts are you?' Jess joked hugging her tighter.

'Never.' Rory promised him, hugging him tighter.

A/N- Hope you like, please review.


End file.
